Carry out your Destiny
by Akai-Shine
Summary: NicolXOC/Slight-KiraXOC...-Sí la verdad es algo que duele, y la mentira algo que salva, es preferible seguir una vida llena de ignorancia al saber que todo por lo que haz vivido no es nada más que una farsa-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad. Sólo el OC dentro de la historia.**

* * *

Cuando todo comenzó, no pudo evitar el sentirme pérdida, completamente desorientada porque no sabía qué rayos era lo que sucedía en esta ciudad. Siempre creí que Heliopolis era pacifica, una colonia neutral cómo el famoso país de Orb, pero cuando mis alrededores se vieron rodeados en llamas, sabía que todas esas cosas bonitas que decían presumir eran puras patrañas. La guerra había llegado a Heliopolis, y nadie estaba enterado de ello.

La zona comercial era en dónde me encontraba en aquel momento, simplemente buscando partes y herramientas mecánicas para mi uso personal. Todo había estado bien, hasta que un rayo de luz se vio en el cielo y luego, una gran explosión. Todo el mundo se había puesto a gritar, echándose a correr a las capsulas de evacuación esperando así salvar sus patéticas vidas. Al principio, no me había movido. Me había quedado a mitad de la calle, completamente embelesada por aquellas maquinas que se encontraban volando en el cielo. ¿Cómo les hacían llamar? No lo sabía, pero deseaba saberlo. Deseaba saber todo de esas maquinas.

-¡No!- escuche gritar muy cerca de mí. -¡No quiero morir!- ese grito femenino me llamó la atención, y esta vez voltee a ver de quién se trataba. Era una niña que se encontraba desesperadamente corriendo, llorando y empujando a la gente que cómo ella, deseaban salvarse.

Otra explosión se escuchó, y ella cayó al piso. Fuego lentamente apareciendo en dónde ella se encontraba. Se veía demasiado patética. Sus gritos seguían, y ella no hacía nada por ponerse de pie. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en mí, y la expresión en su rostro hizo que me sobresaltara un poco.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo allí parada?- me grito, exigiendo una respuesta. -¡Tienes que salvarme! ¡Debes de ayudarme!

Oh.

Eso fue lo que pensé después de que dijo esas palabras. ¿Enserio debía? En realidad, su vida o la de todas las personas que vivían aquí era lo que menos me importaba.

Otra explosión, su llanto incremento.

-¡Por favor!- esta vez me había rogado. Ahora se veía aun más patética, y eso me hizo sonreír. Quizá en un futuro, ella me podría ser un tanto útil.

A lentos pasos me fui acercando, mis ojos observándola atentamente. Ahora que la veía de cerca, parecía una chica de más o menos mi edad, su cabello desordenado de color rojizo llegando al violeta y unos ojos color gris que imploraban por ayuda. Sólo me limité a suspirar.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte de forma aborrecida, aun así sabiendo la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-¿Acaso parezco estar bien?- nuevamente su temperamento había explotado.

-Mi error.- alcé las manos de forma culpable, dándole una corta sonrisa. -¿Estas lastimada de alguna parte?- me puse a su altura, y le pregunte. Ésta vez más seria sobre el asusnto.

-M-mi pierna…- murmuro.

Voltee a ver sus piernas cómo dijo, y me percate que su rodilla izquierda estaba sangrando un poco. Era una herida superficial. No entendía del porque se quejaba tanto.

-Bien,- comencé a hablar otra vez. La chica me miro. –Haremos lo siguiente…- me detuve un momento, pensando en algo. Cuando una idea no tan tentadora llegó a mi mente, retire la mochila de mis hombros. –Toma mí mano.- la pose frente a su cara y ella un tanto dudosa, la acepto.

De un brusco y rápido movimiento, hice que se pusiera de pie.

-¡D-duele!- se quejo, pero lo bueno era que ya estaba de pie. Su dolor no me importaba.

-Ponte mi mochila.- se la di, y ella obedientemente acató mis órdenes. Cuando escuche un click, supe que mi mochila estaba bien sujeta a su cuerpo. Y nuevamente, me puse de rodillas frente a ella, incitándola a subir sobre mi espalda. Cuando me percate de que ella seguía allí tontamente parada, me frustre. -¿Qué acaso no estabas llorando por tú vida? ¡Sube a mí espalda!

-¡S-sí!

Con lentitud, comenzó a subirse a mi espalda y yo hice lo mejor posible por sujetarla bien.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Y cómo dije, se aferró a mi cuello, casi ahorcándome. Mire a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta que la antigua batalla se había detenido, pero media Heliopolis estaba sumida en llamas. Comencé a buscar un puerto, una entrada a las capsulas de evacuación. La chica que estaba en mi espalda seguía llorando, diciendo "papá esto y papá aquello". Era una niña mimada, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda.

Habían transcurrido varios minutos y seguía sin encontrar una puerta abierta. En realidad, me había encontrado con varias, pero ninguna quería abrir sus puertas, y eso hacía que la niña llorona siguiera con su capricho. Y a pesar de que me encontraba tan sólo caminando, mi respiración comenzaba a ponerse un tanto agitada. ¡Dios, ella era demasiado pesada! Era delgada, pero al parecer sus huesos decían lo contrario.

-No quiero morir, no quiero…- y su delirio seguía.

Solté un suspiro. –Pronto encontraremos una, así que todo estará bien.

-¿Lo prometes?- sollozó.

Guarde un momento de silencio, dudando sobre la respuesta. ¿Qué prometa qué? –Sí mis palabras hacen que cierres las boca, te lo prometo.

Supongo que mis palabras no le agradaron en mucho, pero cómo si me importara. Giré en una calle a la derecha, dando esquina con una escuela. Y allí, la encontré. Todavía quedaba una capsula que sus puertas estaban abiertas. A pasos un tanto acelerados me fui acercando, y la peli-violeta soltó un corto grito de alegría. Cuando estuve en frente, presioné el botón rojo, y la voz de un hombre fue la que me respondió.

-¿Cuántos son?- me cuestionó.

-Dos mujeres, una esta herida.- dije simple, y en medio segundo el elevador apareció.

Con cuidado fui adentrándome, procurando no golpear a la niña. La puerta se cerró, y el elevador fue bajando. Cuando se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, nos encontramos con mucha gente, sobre todo mujeres y niños.

-Por favor, busquen un lugar.

Él señor que supuse quién abrió la puerta nos indicó dos lugares que aun estaban vacios, y para mi suerte, estaban separados. Lleve a la niña a uno de esos dos lugares y la tuve que sentar ya que la señorita se encontraba quejándose de dolor. Deseaba el poder quejarme y decirle que no era su madre para tener que cuidarla, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para yo soltar mis sarcásticos comentarios. Quizá, cómo ella se encontraba sola en este lugar, haya perdido a sus familiares en el camino. Todos los que nos encontrábamos aquí habíamos perdido algo importante en esas explosiones.

-Gracias,- volvió a sollozar. –Estoy a salvo.- y ahora parecía estar llorando de felicidad.

-Hmp.- fue mí simple respuesta. –De mera curiosidad, ¿hay un medico aquí?- cuestione a nadie en particular, ya que parecía que todos estaban metidos en sus problemas. Aquel señor que nos había recibido al principio fue quién se acerco a mí cuando hice la pregunta, una mano la tenía alzada.

-Yo soy doctor.- su voz era un tanto ronca. La edad y la situación le estaban afectando.

-¿Podría ayudarme con ella? Su rodilla izquierda esta lastimada.- con lentitud, fui retirando mi mochila de los brazos de la niña y la pose sobre los míos. El doctor se puso de rodillas, examinando la herida que la tipa tenía. Oh, se siente extraño estarle llamando a cada rato por niña o tipa, pero igual no sabía su nombre. Y ella no era tan importante como para que me tomara la molestia de preguntarle personalmente.

-Señorita.- no sabía si me llamaba a mí o a la niña que se encontraba atendiendo, pero igual voltee a ver. El señor me miraba a mí.

-¿Sí?

-La herida de esta jovencita no es nada grave, pero no cuento con vendas o desinfectantes de momento.- estaba preocupado y se sentía un tanto inútil por saber que no podía hacer nada de momento y entonces no tuve opción que seguir ayudando.

Abrí mi mochila, llamando la atención de la peli-violeta cómo el doctor. Estuve por unos segundos buscando, y cuando encontré lo que ocupaba, se lo entregue al doctor. Dentro de mí mochila contaba con una venda y un poco de alcohol. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco cuando vieron que tenía ese tipo de utensilios. Simplemente encogí los hombros en forma de respuesta.

El doctor se dedico a limpiarle la herida al igual que vendar su pierna, y yo me fui a sentar y actué cómo si nada me importara. Había algo extraño, bueno, me sentía mejor dicho un tanto extrañada. ¿Qué se supone que eran esas cosas que habían atacado a Heliopolis? Sabía que eran maquinas robóticas gigantes que pertenecían a ZAFT, según la información de las noticias, pero, ¿Qué hacían atacando a una colonia neutral? Supongo que no era tan neutral, ya que si lo fuera esta guerra no hubiera llegado.

-Nee

Cuando escuche esa voz levante la mirada, encontrándome otra vez con esa niña. Arque una ceja, esperando en silencio lo que sea que me iba a decir o preguntar.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- esa pregunta me había tomado un tanto desapercibida. Por un momento dude en responder, pero después no me importó.

-Haru…

-¿Haru-san, eh?- dijo en murmuro, como si de esa forma intentara aprenderse mí nombre. Eran dos simples sílabas, un kanji…no estaba tan difícil de aprender. –Mí nombre es Fllay, Fllay Allster.

Me dedico una sonrisa, posando su mano frente a mí cara. ¿Huh?

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Haru-san. E igual gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

Al escuchar esa oración cuanto desee el poder mofarme por completo. No era que yo deseara salvarla, sino que ella me lo exigió. Me sorprende su cambio de personalidad inmediata…

"_La alerta ha llegado a nivel 9, todas las capsulas serán enviadas al espacio"_

Una grabación se escuchó entre nosotros, y la gente que se encontraba dentro comenzó a preocuparse más por la situación. Todos comenzaron a irse a un asiento, abrochando sus cinturones en forma de precaución. Fllay se sobresalto demasiado, y ella casi de inmediato tomó asiento. El terror y preocupación nuevamente estaban reflejados en su mirada.

"_Repito: todas las capsulas serán enviadas al espacio, favor de tomar medidas de seguridad. Heliopolis ya no es segura"_

Para empezar…este lugar nunca fue seguro.

Varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar a los alrededores, y casi de inmediato, esta capsula comenzó a moverse de una forma un tanto brusca. La gravedad hacia su movimiento un tanto extremo. Una niña estaba llorando, aferrándose al vestido de su madre ya que no sabía lo que ocurría, y sentía miedo. La madre de la niña sólo acariciaba su cabello, esperando poder así calmar a su hija y para que ella después no tuviera un ataque de histeria, o cualquier otra persona que estaba aquí.

Después de tanto movimiento, la nave se detuvo por completo, y un foco rojo comenzó a parpadear. La capsula ya no se movía, y el rojo se volvía más intenso a cada momento.

-¿Q-qué está sucediendo?- Fllay cuestionó, un tanto histérica.

Nadie de los que nos encontrábamos dentro quiso responderla. Quizá uno que otro sabía, pero al ver su estado, no querían alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. No pude evitar el sonreír un poco de lado.

-Esa luz significa que la sección de propulsión esta averiada.- dije, y sólo recibí una mirada confusa de Fllay. Suspire. –Significa que la capsula esta fuera de control.

Las miradas que recibí de las personas eran de preocupación y de enojo. Al parecer, no deseaban saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. -¿Qué?- pregunte en inocencia, mirando a los señores que parecían enojados.

Al final, nadie quiso comentar nada, y permanecieron en silencio. Y al igual que ellos, me quede callada. No había ya nada interesante que hacer de momento. Qué aburrido.

De repente, hubo otro movimiento brusco en la capsula. Un grito salió de la boca de Fllay. La capsula se estaba moviendo, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero porqué? Sin la sección de propulsión esta capsula no podía moverse, sólo podía flotar entre la gravedad y nada más. Quizá…sólo quizá, algo nos hubiera agarrado. Pero que supieran, las naves de ZAFT eran las únicas que se encontraban aquí fuera en el espacio, ya que después de todos ellos fueron quiénes atacaron Heliopolis.

Esta vez, preferí guardarme esta información para mí misma en vez de decir algo. Hubiera sido divertido, pero no deseaba ser odiada más de lo que ya era.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, la capsula se detuvo por completo, y después hubo un corto golpe, cómo si se hubiera estrellado contra algo un poco duro. Se podían escuchar voces. Las personas que estaban aquí comenzaron a preocuparse, no sabiendo la situación actual ahora. ¿Nave de la alianza, o ZAFT? Cuál de dos…La puerta que se encontraba en el techo se abrió, mostrando un rayo de luz que resultaba ser una fuerte lámpara, y después, un señor que vestía de prendas medio anaranjadas se asomó. Todos soltaron un corto grito de alegría, suponiendo que ahora ya estaban a salvo. Los señores que se habían mostrado nos dieron una sonrisa, y extendieron sus manos para poder ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

Primero dejaron que los niños salieran, y después las mujeres. Fllay estaba aferrándose a mí brazo, y cuando nuestro turno de salir llegó, ella me insistió a salir primero. Cuando sentí mí brazo liberarse, tomé las manos de esos señores, y salí. Los ciudadanos que habíamos salido estaban en una esquina, todos reunidos, esperando que fuera a pasar después.

Gracias a la gravedad que había en la nave, fue fácil el poder bajar de esta capsula, y siendo honesta, era divertido el poder flotar de esta forma. Cuando toque el piso, me dedique a mirar mis alrededores, buscando respuestas. Y cuando lo vi, comencé a dudar. Allí se encontraba una de esas maquinas que habían atacado Heliopolis. Cuando volvió a fijar mí mirada en Fllay, me di cuenta que ella estaba abrazándose con un niño, llorando en sus brazos.

-¡F-fllay! ¿E-eres tú Fllay Allster?- el chico exclamó, sorprendiéndose ante su presencia. –Así que té estabas dentro de esa capsula.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó con Heliopolis? ¿Qué ha ocurrido allí? ¿Qué sucedió?- seguí alterada, y ahora se había encontrado una nueva víctima para molestar. Oh que suerte, ya no tengo que estar de niñera.

Me encamine a dónde los demás civiles se encontraban, y de en vez en cuando me dedicaba a escuchar la plática que Fllay mantenía con aquel chico de cabello café. Fllay estaba atacando con pregunta tras pregunta, no dejando que el chico respondiera a cada cosa. Hubo una pregunta que me llamó la atención, y trate de poder escuchar la respuesta.

-E-esta nave le pertenece a la Alianza Terrestre…

-¡No puede ser, también hay un Mobile Suit a bordo!

Así que Fllay sabía el nombre de esas cosas. Mobile Suit. Algo me dice que tengo que dejar de ser una ignorante del mundo y prestar más atención a las cosas que ocurren a mis alrededores. ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía y yo no? Eso me frustraba un poco.

Después de que todos habíamos salido de las capsulas y nos reuniéramos, los soldados que estaban a bordo nos dijeron que les siguiéramos, y la mayoría en silencio acató ordenes. Mientras íbamos en el recorrido, me quede observando cada parte de este lugar. Los pasillos eran amplios, tenían barandales anti-gravitacionales que ayudaban al movimiento. Era asombroso. Cuando se detuvieron los soldados, unas puertas se abrieron y nos indicaron que debíamos permanecer allí hasta nuevo aviso. Era una cafetería, y allí dentro había más civiles cómo soldados. Esos que parecían estudiantes se nos quedaron viendo, y después ellos regresaron a sus conversaciones. Cada persona se dedico a buscar un lugar, y cuando me di cuenta, todos ya estaban ocupados. No le di en mucha importancia, y me fui a recargar a una esquina.

Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron, mostrando a Fllay y a ese chico. Los estudiantes se sobresaltaron a ver a esos dos que habían ingresado, y el chico de cabellera naranja se puso de pie, una sonrisa en su rostro. Fllay también sonrió y lágrimas nuevamente invadieron sus ojos. Se movió rápido, y gritando "Sigh", fue a abrazar al chico por el cuello. El castaño sólo se quedo observando, y su mirada se lleno de tristeza.

¿Amor no correspondido?

Ah, la adolescencia.

Los estudiantes se quedaron conversando, todos felices por encontrar a su amiga en un buen estado. Al parecer nadie había notado la herida que tenía. De un momento a otro, y agarrándonos desapercibidos, la nave comenzó a moverse. Las puertas de la cafetería se habían nuevamente abierto, y los mismos soldados que nos escoltaron estaban allí parados.

-A todos los civiles que salieron de la capsula,- comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de todos. –favor de hacer una fila. Necesitamos tomar sus datos, por favor háganlo en orden y silencio.

Los civiles acataron órdenes, y comenzaron a ponerse pie. Fllay miro a sus acompañantes, y después sus ojos comenzaron a deambular dentro de la habitación. Estaba buscando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, y esa persona al parecer era yo. Mis sospechas fueron ciertas cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-¡Haru-san!- exclamó mi nombre, y alzo una mano. Sus amigas le miraron en duda, al igual que yo. En un lento movimiento comenzó a acercarse a mí y cuando la tenía en frente ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas. –Ven, Haru-san.- me jaló junto con ella, levándome a dónde sus amigos estaban.

Todos miraban a Fllay, y después sus miradas se posaron sobre mí. No puedo evitar el sentirme incomoda. Cómo detestaba ser el centro de atención.

-Ella es Haru-san,- comenzó a presentarme. –Ella fue quién me salvo y me llevo a la capsula.- finalizo con una sonrisa, abrazando del brazo al peli-naranja quién supuse que era su novio.

Todos soltaron una corta exclamación de sorpresa, y el novio de Fllay fue el primero en hablar.

-Te agradezco por haber salvado a Fllay.- dijo un tanto desconfiado. No lo culpaba, era algo normal. Después de todo, es una ley de la supervivencia humana: Nunca confíes en nadie.

-Hu-uh…

-Me llamo Sigh Argyle.

Arqué una ceja, cuestionándome del porque se presentó.

-Haru…- ya sabía que esos estudiantes sabían mi nombre porque Fllay lo dijo cómo si nada, pero por formalidades, tuve que repetirme.

Los otros dos chicos que estaban junto a Sigh le miraron dudosos, y después me volvieron a mirar a mí.

-Kuzzuey Buskirk.- el chico de sudadera verde dijo.

-Tolle Koenig.- el de playera azul le siguió. Yo sólo asentí un poco con la cabeza, sintiéndome aborrecida por sus presentaciones.

La chica que tenía un vestido naranja llamativo se posó frente al chico llamado Tolle, y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Mí nombre es Miriallia Haww, gracias por haber salvado a mí amiga.

Ella, al parecer, me tenía un poco más de confianza. Voltee a ver al otro chico de cabello castaño, y me percate que sus ojos me miraban un poco desconfiados, pero también la inocencia se reflejaba. Supongo que él también estaba agradecido porque salve la vida de su amor no correspondido, pero a la vez no deseaba confiar. La gente de ahora si aprende.

-K-kira Yamato…

¿Kira Yamato? Su nombre me resultaba un poco familiar, pero descarte aquel pensamiento de inmediato cuando sentí que Fllay nuevamente estaba jalando de mí brazo. Me comenzó a decir que era mejor ir a ver eso de datos personales con los oficiales y que después íbamos a seguir hablando con sus amigos. No dije nada, y deje que siguiera jalándome.

* * *

Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, éste Fic está basado en el mismo anime de Gundam Seed, sólo que he agregado un personaje que es mí OC. Espero poder tener bien las personalidades de todos los personajes. Ah, y una cosa. No será un mary-sue. Pero si por error hay un episodio que lo es, favor de decirme y de inmediato me pondre a corregir su contenido. Creo que no di a conocer las parejas, así que me pondre a escribirlas.

KiraXLacus...aunque habrá el KiraXFllay ya que me baso en el anime

AthrunXCagalli

Slight-KiraXOC

Por esa última, es sólo cómo amistad. Él OC de este fic no tendra pareja, ya que no quiero arruinar en mucho el verdadero anime. Espero poder continuar pronto con el siguiente episodio, pero no aseguro nada. ^^

Gracias por leer sea quién sea que haya deseado leerlo, y espero que tengan al tanto que la advertencia es que hay un OC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad. Sólo el OC que sale en el Fic.**

* * *

Al final, Fllay y yo fuimos una de los primeros civiles que estaban hasta el frente de la fila, esperando a que los soldados de la Alianza desearan el querer comenzar a tomar nuestros datos. La peli-violeta seguía aferrada de mí brazo, mirando curiosa para todas partes, examinando a cada persona que pasaba cerca de ella. Hubo una vez que me lanzó una mirada llena de duda, una la cual al instante la ignore por completo.

-Ocupamos de sus credenciales, así que por favor téngalas a mano- uno de los soldados comentó, llamando la atención de los presentes.

No pudo evitar el soltar un leve gruñido. ¿Por qué ocupaban nuestras identificaciones? Éramos civiles de una colonia semi-neutral, ¿Por qué habrían de desconfiar de nosotros? Moví un poco mí brazo izquierdo, tratando de indicarle a Fllay que soltara por un momento de mí brazo. Al parecer, lo había entendido, y se puse frente a mí en la fila. No le di en mucha importancia el que estuviera atrás. Tomé mi mochila y comencé a buscar por mi cartera. No estaba del todo segura si la traía conmigo, pero igual, deseaba el no.

Cuando Fllay pasó, los soldados se habían quedado un poco asombrados, comentando cosas referentes al nombre de "Allster". Al parecer, su apellido era un tanto famoso entre la milicia. Cuando fue mí turno, un soldado me tendió la mano, esperando a que le diera mí identificación. Dudosa, no tuve otra opción más que ceder. Aparte que no había alternativa si soldados te miraban de una forma un tanto extraña. Pasaron mi identificación por esa extraña maquina que tenían al frente, y el que examinaba los datos frunció un poco la boca, arqueando una ceja en confusión.

-¿Eres especialista en mecánica robótica?- uno me cuestionó, y yo simplemente fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Lo soy.- dije en corto.

-No sé si sabrás, pero estamos un poco cortos de personal, ¿pero te gustaría ayudarnos con el mantenimiento de—?- antes de que pudiera terminar con su oración, decidí interrumpirle.

-Perdón,- tomé mí credencial que estaba en su mano, y la avente dentro de mí mochila. –pero no tengo intención alguna de reparar cosas como esas que le pertenecen al ejército. Además, si aceptara significaría estar dentro del ejército.- apenas termine mí largo monologo, me encamine a la misma habitación a la que vi a Fllay entrar.

Sus amigos estaban allí adentro, y por un momento me arrepentí de haber ingresado aquí. Estaba a punto de marcharme pero Fllay nuevamente me jaló del brazo y me indico que me sentara a su costado izquierdo, mientras que a su derecho su novio nos miraba confuso. No lo culpaba. Era estresante estar siendo todo el día jalado. Al principio entre ese grupo de chico, hubo silencio, y eso me ayudo para pensar claramente sobre la situación y sobre la oferta que me habían dado.

¿Qué si me gustaría reparar a los Mobile Suit? Dios, era una oferta demasiada tentadora. Pero lo que había dicho era cierto: ayudar al ejército me haría parte del ejército. Y, siendo lo que soy, sería algo así cómo traición. Además, le había prometido a mí madre él nunca involucrarme en este tipo de peleas sin sentido dónde sangre de inocentes era derramada.

-Me pregunto hacía dónde nos dirigimos…- el chico que antes se había presentado cómo Kuzzuey comentó, llamando la atención de todos, incluso la mía.

-Cambiaron el rumbo una vez, ¿no es así?- Sigh le siguió. –Me pregunto si los de ZAFT seguirán por aquí.

A pesar de que hubiera un cierto porcentaje del cero punto uno por ciento de probabilidad de que ZAFT siguiera otro rumbo, no era bueno aferrarse a esa esperanza. ZAFT no era un grupo de idiotas, nunca era bueno el subestimarles, sino eso te costaría la vida.

-Sus objetivos son esta nave y los Mobile Suit, ¿no?- Tolle murmuro, llamando la atención de Fllay. –Lo más seguro es que aun nos estén siguiendo.

Sonreí de lado al escuchar su comentario. No era tan tonto, al parecer él era una de las pocas personas que entendían la situación actual en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Huh?- Fllay por fin se decidió al hablar, mirando confusa a todos los que nos encontrábamos aquí. -¿Y qué haremos? ¿Estás diciendo que el estar dentro de esa nave estaríamos menos seguros? ¡No es posible!- y nuevamente sus brazos estaban aferrados al mío. Solté un gruñido.

-Ya es decisión tuya el creer que es seguro y qué no, pero por favor,- hice una corta pausa mientras suspiraba –deja de jalar mucho de mí brazo, créeme que duele.- le mire con unos ojos llenos de aburrimientos, cómo si en ellos no hubiera sentimiento haciéndole casi entender de que ella no me importaba.

Fllay había guardado un poco de silencio, y soltó un poco el agarre que tenía en mí brazo, pero no completamente, aun se estaba aferrando. Los amigos de Fllay me volvieron a mirar de forma extrañada, sobre todo aquel chico Kira y Kuzzuey, quienes parecían ser los únicos que no confiaban en mí.

-Ella tiene razón, Fllay.- Miliaria fue quién quiso romper aquella atención, y me ofreció una sonrisa. -¿Qué acaso prefieres haberte quedado en esa capsula destartalada?

Oh, era que confiaba en mí y deseaba probar que mi punto era cierto, o lo había hecho porque el chico Kira había mostrado tristeza en su mirada. No, yo sólo estoy imaginando cosas. Esta chica de vestido llamativo sólo lo hizo por su amigo el castaño.

-Bueno, eso tampoco…- esta vez ya la habían hecho callar, y deseaba el poder agradecerle a esa chica, pero no dije nada.

El silencio había reinado, y silenciosamente deseaba el poder salir de esta habitación. Podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes, cómo el pasear por la nave, hackear los documentos de este lugar para conocer sus planos, terminar unos pendientes que traía en mi mochila, comer algo…

-¡Kira Yamato!- la voz de un hombre se escuchó, y un señor joven de cabellera rubia se asomó por el marco de la puerta, posándose justo a un lado de Kira.

-¿Sí?- retrocedió un corto paso, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a ese hombre.

-El sargento Murdoch está furioso. Cómo no hay gente suficiente en el área de mantenimiento.- había un tono sarcástico en su voz, que al parecer, yo fui la única que se había percatado de ello. –Dice que tú mismo tendrás que hacerte cargo de tú maquina.- término dándole un "pulgar en alto" y sonriéndole de forma confiada. Kira nuevamente se había sobresaltado.

Eso había llamado mí atención. ¿Ocupaban quién se hiciera cargo de esas cosas? No… Con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza, esfume aquel tonto pensamiento. La tentación de querer saber su mecanismo cómo el arreglar esas cosas estaba queriendo ganar y dominar mi cuerpo para hacerme acceder, pero debía de hacerme a la idea de que no…

-¿Mi máquina?- Kira le pregunto, un tanto extrañado. Todos estaban mirando al joven castaño con miradas un tanto serias, pero también estaban llenas de preocupación. -¡Espere! ¿Qué quiere decir con "mí máquina"?

¿Huh? E-ese niño…era quién conducía aquella gran máquina… ¿Eso es lo que está tratando de decir? Era sorprendente.

-Digamos que es algo que se decidió, después de todo eres el único capaz de conducirla.- aquel hombre seguía con su tono sarcástico, casi haciendo de la situación una broma. Supongo que él no sabía el cómo me estaba sintiendo, y supongo que el castaño también.

-¡Pero no soy miembro del ejército! ¿Qué acaso no pueden entender eso?- se sentía frustrado. Su voz cómo mirada lo decían todo claramente. Supongo, que esa era la razón por la cual yo tampoco deseaba ser parte de esto. Luego tendría que cargar con esa carga.

-Debiste de haber pensado bien las consecuencias antes de haberte subido a una cosa como esas.- dije, y no había sido mí intención haber soltado esas palabras. Todos regresaron sus miradas a mí, pero la mirada furiosa de Kira hacia que algo en mí interior doliera un poco.

-¡No era qué tenía otra opción!- trató de contra-atacar ante mí comentario, pero el chico había perdido completamente la cordura.

-Siempre hay otra opción, pero supongo que no la pensaste.- con un corto movimiento de mis manos, solté el agarre que Fllay tenía en mí brazo y me puse de pie. Enfrentando cara a cara a ese chico que parecía más molesto a cada minuto.

Kira estaba apretando los dientes, y leves gruñidos salían de su garganta. Sus ojos de un extraño y especial color purpura habían perdido el brillo de inocencia que tenían hace un momento atrás.

-Vamos, cálmense ustedes dos.- el rubio se puso en medio de nosotros, apartándonos con sus manos. Kira trato de forcejear un poco para soltar el agarre que había en su hombro, pero igual el rubio no lo soltó. –Eres una jovencita interesante para hablar de aquella forma.- me dio una sonrisa, la cual le mire en disgusto.

¿Acaso era un hombre que se aprovechaba de todas las mujeres? No estaba segura si afirmar aquel comentario, pero no era bueno el juzgar a las personas por simples gestos.

-Y tú Kira, debes calmarte.- su mirada regreso al castaño, quién parecía un poco más calmado. –Debes de tener en mente que tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos proteger esta nave,- esas palabras habían tocado algo en Kira, quién al instante se había tranquilizado por completo –Y si te niegas a peleas, ¿permitirás que todos estos civiles que subiste a la nave mueran? Tienes la habilidad de marcar la diferencia, ¿no es así? Pues haz uso de esas habilidades.

Esta vez, él no dijo nada. Kira sólo apretó un poco los nudillos y desvió la mirada. Cundo sintió que no debía de estar aquí, salió corriendo de la habitación. El chico Tolle había sido uno que grito su nombre, tratando de que él chico no se marchara, pero falló por completo. El rubio todavía seguía aquí, mirando a todos los chicos de una forma un tanto más amable. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Sigh le llamó.

-¿A dónde se dirige esta nave?- fue lo único que cuestionó.

El rubio le miro por un segundo, supongo que debatiéndose si decirle o quedarse callado. Cuando no le dio en mucha importancia, simplemente suspiro. –A la fuerza militar de Eurasia.

Ante lo que dijo, me asombre un poco. Ese nombre me parecía un tanto familiar, cómo si lo hubiera escuchado en algún lugar antes, pero no lograba recordar en el momento. Cuando el rubio se fue, los tres chicos volvieron a mirarme.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- Tolle me pregunto, un tanto molesto, diría yo. Le mire y sólo arquee una ceja ante su comportamiento.

-¿Qué acaso no debía?- pregunte inocente, y sabía que eso le haría enojar más. Supongo que…era una cosa buena el separarme de este grupo. Luego cabía la posibilidad de que alguien de nosotros muriera, y encariñarse con una persona en épocas de guerra era un error demasiado fatal. Había aprendido la lección con anterioridad, y no quería que cosas así me volvieran a suceder.

-Sabía que no era bueno el confiar en una persona cómo tú.- Kuzzuey le siguió a Tolle, defendiendo a su amigo. Y él tenía toda la razón, no era bueno el confiar en mí. Pero, ¿a qué se refería a "persona cómo tú"? ¿Acaso mis palabras fueron demasiado crueles? Eso era imposible.

-Van aprendiendo, van aprendiendo.- fue lo último que les dije, antes de salir a pasos lentos de la habitación.

_-Y creí que era alguien confiable porqué ayudo a Fllay…-_ aun podía escuchar sus voces, a pesar de que ya estaba a cierta distancia de esa habitación.

_-Nunca debes de confiarte de las acciones de la gente…- _ese comentario era tan pero tan cierto, que me hacía sentir cómo una mala mujer.

Comencé mí camino por los alrededores de la nave, no sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer. Ya lo había pensado, y me había dado a la idea de buscar mecanismos y cosas relacionadas a los Mobile Suit como a esta nave cuyo nombre aun desconocía, pero en el momento ninguna de esas cosas me daban ganas de hacer.

Mirando hacia el frente, me encontré con una pequeña plataforma que parecía llevar a alguna parte. No estaba segura del lugar al que esa cosa me llevaría, pero igual decidí subir sobre ella. Fue elevándose, un un poco de oscuridad fue lo que me rodeó. Después de unos pocos segundos la luz se vio, y me encontré en un gran lugar. No pude evitar el soltar un corto grito de sorpresa.

Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser el lugar dónde mantenían los Mobile Suit entre las herramientas que ocupaban para su mantenimiento. Mucha gente se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, reparando esas dos maquinas que estaban sujetas a cables. Allí estaba esa máquina que había llamado mí atención. Seguí caminando por el puente en el que me encontraba, y me pose frente a ese gran Mobile Suit, mi cara llena de admiración. Daba por seguro que si alguien del ejército me cachaba aquí arriba viendo su "alto secreto-militar", iba a estar en grandes problemas, pero eso no me importaba en este momento.

Deseaba el poder tocarlo, el saber cómo se sentía esta cosa que parecía puro metal. Fui alzando un poco mí mano, queriendo lentamente moverla sobre ese gran brazo mecánico. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia del poder tocarlo, aquella voz que era imposible confundir me había llamado la atención.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- Kira Yamato se encontraba a mí costado, su voz nuevamente llena de ira. Seguía molesto. No lo culpaba.

Aun y a pesar de su quejo, eso no me detuvo el querer tocar su brazo. Y cuando logré mí cometido, me asombre. No se sentía exactamente frío, cómo una simple pieza de metal normal. Esta máquina…parecía como sí…

-¡Te pregunte el que haces aquí!- esta vez Kira tomó de mi brazo, apartándolo de ese Mobile Suit, haciéndome girar un poco y mirarle a los ojos.

Se asombro un poco, supongo, ya que estaba segura que la cara de confusión que tenía en mi rostro era algo nuevo que él había visto. Con anterioridad, sólo conocía mi aborrecida fachada, esos ojos amarantos que no deseaban mostrar sentimientos. Pero ahora conocía una parte vulnerable de mí.

-P-perdón…- traté de forzar una sonrisa, la cual a pensar y me salió un tanto convincente. Me solté del agarre de Kira, y desvié al instante la mirada. Mis ojos aun posados en ese Mobile Suit. Estaba más que asombrada.

Kira seguía sin decirme nada, aun confuso sobre la mirada que le había dado, sobre todo porque me disculpe sin razón alguna ante él.

-E-éste…adiós

Y antes del poder escuchar algún otro comentario de él, salí corriendo del lugar, tomando rápido aquella pequeña plataforma y regresando a dónde había comenzado.

Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte ante mi pecho, y comenzaba a sentir un poco agitada mi respiración, además también que conforme pasaban los segundos se me hacía más difícil el mantenerme de pie. Me adentre a una habitación que parecía no ser utilizada por nadie, y me desplome sobre la cama. Cerré aquella cortina que estaba junto a la cama, y me dispuse a dormir. Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer, no deseaba él seguir pensando sobre ese Mobile Suit, ya que si lo hacía, la idea de querer ser quién lo arregle incrementaría cada vez más…

…Está máquina, parecía emanar una sensación cálida…cómo si se tratara de un ser humano…

* * *

Siendo honesta, no espero que nadie lea este Fic. Se que no hay mucha gente fan de los fics que contengan un OC, pero igual seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar. GS ha sido una gran obcesión para mí, y siento que si no termino esto jamás podre de dejar GS a un lado para seguir con más series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

A pesar de que intentara dormir, la imagen de aquella máquina como la de Kira Yamato llegaban de la nada a mí cabeza, impidiendo por completo mí sueño. Hubo veces, también, en que la nave se movía un poco, y la idea de que esta nave de guerra iba nuevamente a entrar en batalla, a pesar de que tenía varios civiles a bordo. Me senté sobre la cama y sacudí un poco mi cabello, tratando de apartarlo un poco de mí vista. En estos momentos no sabía exactamente qué hacer…

Cuando creí que nada iba a llegar a mí mente, mi estomago había gruñido un poco. Era cierto. No había comido nada desde ayer en la noche. Antes de que todo aquel incidente en Heliopolis ocurriera, tenía planeado buscar algún restaurante de Ramen por la zona comercial, o un simple lugar dónde vendieran comida que fuera de mí agrado. Removí la cortina que estaba junto a la cama, y salí de allí. Sacudí un poco mis pendras ya que parecían estar un poco arrugadas por haberme acostado.

Salí de la habitación, y los pasillos se encontraban vacios. Parecía como si fuera la única persona demente que se dedicara a deambular por un lugar casi nada seguro. Había soldados que contaban con armas y supongo que también con la orden de lastimar a todo quién se reusé seguir las reglas. Hace ya unos pocos segundos había comenzado mí camino en busca de la cafetería de este lugar, pero mi mente seguía pensando en ese Mobile Suit. Yo era una especialista en construcción de robots y sabía todo sobre esas cosas, y sobre todo, sé cómo se siente cada pieza de metal que se usa en su elaboración; pero el haber tocado su brazo me hizo sentir como si lo que tocaba era el brazo de un ser humano.

Quizá me estaba volviendo loca. Confundiendo partes mecánicas con miembros del cuerpo humano.

_-¡Kira!-_ escuché a alguien llamar el nombre del castaño, y esa voz era muy familiar. Giré en el pasillo hacia la izquierda, y me encontré con Kira Yamato y su grupo de amigos; bueno, todos menos Fllay. El grupo de estudiantes traía puesto el uniforme de soldado que la Alianza Terrestre usaba. Así que, ellos se habían alistado al ejército. ¿Pero por qué?

Me quede oculta en una esquina en la oscuridad, tratando de escuchar su conversación.

-¿Qué hacen vestidos así?- Kira Yamato les pregunto, un tanto confundido. Yo también lo estaba.

-Hemos decidido ayudar con las tareas de esta nave,- Sigh dijo, un tono un tanto cómico en su voz. Éste chico de cabello naranja me recordaba un poco al rubio de hace un rato: tomando la situación cómo si se tratara de un juego.

Hacían comentarios un tanto ridículos, siguiéndole el juego al chico Sigh. Tolle parecía ser quién más disfrutaba de ese juego, diciendo que los uniformes de ZAFT eran mejores porque tenían un rango o medallas.

-No podemos dejar que estés luchando todo el tiempo,- Tolle hizo una pausa, mirando con sonrisa en rostro a Kira. –Así que aquí estamos.

-Deseamos el poder ayudarte,- Miliaria le siguió, su oz imponiendo confianza y seguridad. –Así que haremos todo cuanto podamos.

Era una gran amistad la que esos chicos mantenían, y hubo un momento en que sentí un poco de celos. Sí, no lo iba a negar. Kira Yamato tenían grandes amigos, que a pesar de saber que era un Coordinador, seguían confiando plenamente en él.

-Tienes la habilidad de marcar la diferencia, ¿huh?- repetí las mismas palabras que había dicho el rubio cuando Kira Yamato y yo nos estábamos peleando, y sentí como si hubiera entendido el significado. Supongo que esos estudiantes las habían entendido también, y por esa misma razón decidieron no dejar que su compañero llevara toda la carga solo. Pero no sabían, que entre ayudar en la nave y pilotear un Mobile Suit existía una gran diferencia.

Ayudar dentro de la nave era sólo apretar botones y dar órdenes, mientras que pilotear esa cosa era matar con tus propias manos. Unas palabras casi idénticas a estas me las había dicho un viejo amigos mío, y él era la razón por la cual dudaba si ayudar al ejército en la reparación de esa máquina de guerra. Tenía la habilidad, pero de forma egoísta no quería hacer uso de ella. Soy una cobarde…sí, eso era, y por esa razón debía de ignorar todo y hacer lo que era mejor.

Ellos peleaban por que deseaban proteger esta nave, porque no querían morir en este lugar. ¿Pero cuál sería mí razón de pelear? No tengo intención de proteger a nadie, pero tampoco quiero morir en un lugar como este. Dios, y sigo pensando sólo en mí.

-Maldita sea…- murmure por lo bajo, y emprendí nuevamente mi camino hacia la cafetería. No era porque deseaba comer algo, no, el hambre había desaparecido. Iba a ese lugar para poder observar el campo de batalla, a esas máquinas pelear las unas contra las otras, y encontrar una razón o un simple motivo que me haga el querer hacer uso de mis habilidades y después no sentir arrepentimiento.

Cuando llegue, Fllay estaba allí adentro, y parecía estar demasiado asustada por la situación. Por un momento, el pensamiento de irme a sentar a su lado había cruzado por mí mente, pero ese mismo instante descarte la idea. Me fui a la misma esquina en la que estuve cuando llegue, y mire el monitor. No había muchas personas que miraran la pantalla. Supongo que era porque temían ver un disparo que diera impacto directo a la nave.

Al principio, sólo estrellas cómo unas cuantas explosiones se vieron en la pantalla, y luego dos Mobile Suit aparecieron. Uno de un color negro intenso y el otro de un color verde camuflaje, o algo así era. Esas dos maquinas estaban disparando hacia la nave, queriendo destruir los cañones o armas que esta nave de guerra tenían para no ser derribados y causar más daño. Hubo un instante en que ambos Mobile Suit habían sido golpeados por una de esas bombas extrañas que esta nave soltaba, pero al parecer, no habían causado mucho daño.

Aquel Mobile Suit de color verde se posó a un costado del ala izquierda de la nave, y apuntó con sus dos cañones. Los golpeas fueron directos, ya que la nave se movió de una forma brusca, haciendo que todos se quejara por ello. Yo casi me caigo, ya que estaba parada y no había nada de lo que pudiera sostenerme. Hubo más ataques, los cuales al parecer esta nave si había logrado interceptar a tiempo antes de sufrir más daños. Los dos Mobile Suit que se encontraban atacándonos desaparecieron de la pantalla, y otro movimiento brusco hubo en la nave, pero esta vez fue porque se inclinó hacia un lado.

La gente soltaba gritos, buscando del dónde poder sostenerse para no caer en la misma dirección en que la nave estaba inclinada, y al parecer yo fui la única tonta que cayó. No había logrado sostenerme de la entrada a tiempo, y por la gravedad me fui a estrellar contra la pared. No fue doloroso, pero igual fue demasiado patético de mi parte. Me quede en esa esquina, no teniendo intención alguna de moverme de lugar.

-¡Haru-san!- al parecer, Fllay se había percatado de mi presencia cuando caí en esta parte. Cómo no hubo más movimiento en la nave, Fllay se encamino a dónde me encontraba y se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente aferrándose de mi brazo y escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Estaba temblando. Tenía miedo.

Ignore a Fllay por el momento y seguí mirando el monitor. Al parecer, esos dos Mobile Suit que se encontraban atacando la nave se habían retirado del lugar, sólo para irse a enfrentar a Kira Yamato. Cuatro contra uno, al parecer ya no había honor en combate en estos tiempos. Kira Yamato disparaba de su láser, tratando de alejar a ese otro Mobile Suit de color azul que con anterioridad no había reconocido. Su forma de disparo era desesperada, y por esa razón no lograba darle al enemigo.

Kira Yamato era malo en pelea, y al parecer nunca se había enfrentado con tantos enemigos a la vez. Cuando pensé aquello, me acorde de que este chico jamás estuvo relacionado en cosas de la milicia, y que era la primera vez que combatía de forma real en el espacio. Me daba lástima, no…me sentía mal por él, nomas eso.

-¿Estaremos bien, verdad?- Fllay forzó un poco más al agarre que tenía en mí brazo, y no puedo evitar soltar un corto gruñido de dolor. Cuando se aferraba de esa misma forma de mi brazo, jamás me había quejado de la misma forma. Supongo que el golpe que me di me afecto en alguna parte del cuerpo. –Ese chico nos protegerá, ¿no es así?- Fllay estaba delirando, fue lo que creí, ya que llamar a su amigo como "ese chico" se me hacía una forma muy cruel de ponerlo.

No estaba segura de que poder responderle para hacerla calmar y que su agarre se soltara un poco, pero lo primero que me llego a la mente fue lo primero que dije. –Sólo confía en él.

Fllay me había levantado la mirada, cuestionándome con sus ojos grises que parecían querer soltarse en lágrimas. Yo sólo le brinde una mirada tranquila, esa la cual supongo que jamás había visto en mis ojos. Me forzó una sonrisa, la cual por un momento parecía sincera. La chica ya se había calmado un poco, pero igual seguía aferrada de mí al igual que su cara oculta en mi hombro.

Cuando mí conversación con ella termino, regrese mí mirada al monitor, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Me perdí la mejor parte. Ahora el Mobile Suit de Kira Yamato estaba descolorido, aquel azul con rojo que tanto caracterizaba a su máquina había sido remplazado por colores grises. Un Mobile Suit de color rojo había aparecido de la nada, agarrando entre sus... ¿tenazas?, al Mobile Suit de Kira. Me sobresalte un poco ante esa acción. ¿No se supone que esos tres eran de ZAFT? Eso sólo significaba que el enemigo había capturado a Kira. Mire de reojo a Fllay, percatándome que estaba dormida. Ahora sí todo estaba extraño. Primero estaba lloriqueando en mí brazo, y ahora se encontraba dormida como si estuviera en casa. Esto era increíble.

Más explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en los alrededores de la nave, y supe de inmediato que la batalla había regresado a nosotros. Esta nave de guerra seguía lanzando sus misiles cómo disparando a los Mobile Suit que se querían acercar a nuestro perímetro. El Mobile Suit de Kira Yamato se mostró en la pantalla. Había escapado del mando enemigo, y nuevamente se encontraba peleando para proteger esta nave.

Seguía sin comprender el porqué tantas ganas de pelear por simplemente proteger. Supongo que la respuesta a esta pregunta era algo que yo misma debía encontrar, y creo que con esto, ya sabía el motivo por el cual, ayudaría al ejército y a Kira Yamato en el mantenimiento de los Mobile Suit.

Ya me estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás en mis palabras.

Hubo un momento en que la pantalla se iluminó,, y luego le siguió de otra explosión. Dónde aquel humo rosa se encontraba era dónde con anterioridad el Mobile Suit de Kira Yamato estaba. Así que, esa explosión fue porque su máquina se destruyo…Al principio, esa fue una suposición un tanto errónea, y cuando se vieron más disparos de láser salir detrás del humo, me di cuenta de que estaba en un error. Kira Yamato era sorprendente, eso no lo iba a negar. No cuenta con experiencia alguna en el manejo de los Mobile Suit, y logró sobrevivir de un disparo directo cómo ese.

Los Mobile Suit del enemigo se fueron alejado, retirándose de la batalla aceptando su propia derrota. El Mobile Suit de Kira Yamato cómo otra máquina extraña de color naranja aparecieron centrados en el monitor. Ellos habían ganado la batalla, habían destruido al enemigo. El espectáculo había terminado, no había más razón por la cual debía de permanecer aquí.

A pesar de que estuviera fuera de mis planes y que no tuviera ganas, tuve que cargar a Fllay en mis brazos. Estaba dormida, y no era tan sínica cómo para dejarla allí tarada durmiendo. La lleve a la habitación en la cual estuve discutiendo con sus amigos, y la deposite en la primera cama vacía que me encontré. Observe por un último segundo a Fllay, y salí del lugar.

Estaba cerca de aquella misma plataforma que me llevó al lugar de mantenimiento, y sin ninguna otra duda en mi cabeza, subí en ella. Espere el tiempo necesario hasta que llegó al lugar que deseaba estar. Personas de mantenimiento se encontraban rodeando el Mobile Suit gris que Kira Yamato había estado manejando. Había algo diferente en el Mobile Suit desde la última vez que lo vi, pero no lograba recordar cual era esa pequeña diferencia.

-¡Oi, niño!- un señor que desconocía grito, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- el rubio apareció de la nada a un costado del otro señor, sosteniendo un caso de color purpura entre su brazo izquiero. No lo había notado con anterioridad, pero el rubio traía puesto un traje de piloto. Entonces, ¿él era quién manejaba aquella máquina de color naranja?

-¡El chico se niega a salir de la cabina!- le informó, su voz un tanto alterada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allá adentro? ¡Vamos, sal!

El rubio se movió hacia el costado izquierdo de la cabina del Mobile Suit, y creo que apretando un botón, se abrió de inmediato. Asomó su cabeza por un lado y exclamó "¡Kira Yamato!", pero al final no tuvo respuesta. Me fui acercando de forma lenta, esperando no llamar la atención de los señores que se encargaban del mantenimiento de los Mobile Suit.

_-Vamos, ya todo ha terminado.- _Mientras me fui acercando, las palabras del rubio comenzaban a hacerse más claras a cada instante. _-¡Date prisa y sal de aquí! Ninguno de nosotros ha sido asesinado._

El rubio era una persona que al parecer no lograba entender los sentimientos de la gente, y los comentarios que daba no creo que ayudaban en mucho a Kira. Él era un joven adulto, alguien que ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas entre Mobile Suits, o a matar gente por su propia mano, pero en este momento hablábamos de un chico llamado Kira Yamato, alguien que vivía en una colonia neutral y que no deseaba involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con el ejército o la guerra en sí.

El rubio cómo Kira salieron de la cabina, y al parecer, lo primero que el notó fue mi presencia. Se detuvo en el puente, y retiro su caso, sus ojos aun posados en mí. Su mirada aun sosteniendo un poco de rencor hacia mi persona. Los de mantenimiento cómo el rubio notaron mi presencia después. Aquel señor que parecía tener un trapo verde fosforescente en el cuello me iba a cuestionar el porqué estaba aquí o algo por el estilo, cuando el rubio posó una mano sobre su hombro. Le mire por un segundo, y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le agradecí.

-Kira Yamato.- dije su nombre de una forma un tanto seria, pero igual no sabía la razón detrás de esa voz.

Él castaño dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, hasta quedar a poca distancia de mí. Los demás hacían de espectadores guardando silencio en el lugar.

Y soltando un corto suspiro, me decidí a hablar. –Ocupo hablar contigo.

Él no me dijo nada, pero pasó por un costado mío. Dudosa le seguí por atrás, y nos adentramos a una habitación la cual con anterioridad desconocía. Kira se puso a acomodar unas cosas en un casillero que tenía abierto, y en el tiempo que él hacía sus cosas, yo no dije nada, sólo lo observaba. Cuando se percató de que mi mirada estaba posada en él y porque no decía nada, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

Los chicos de ahora quieren siempre saltarse los detalles e ir directamente al punto. De hecho, no me importó eso, ya que se me hacía más fácil él dar toda mi explicación de forma rápida. Y tomando nuevamente la seriedad, apreté un poco mis nudillos en mis costados.

-Quiero encargarme del mantenimiento de tú Mobile Suit.- ese era mí punto, y eso era lo que él deseaba escuchar.

Al parecer, mi comentario le había sido algo inesperado, ya que de un momento a otro perdió su fría fachada y me miró cómo si de una loca se hubiera tratado. Deje que tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos sobre mí, ya que no hay muchas personas en este mundo que se ofrecen a una cosa así.

-¿Q-que dijiste?- me volvió a preguntar, no creyendo que lo que decía era verdad.

-Quiero ser quién se encargue de tú Mobile Suit.- esta vez, en forma noble y queriendo darle a entender que mis palabras eran demasiado ciertas, me incline ante él.

Hubo veces en que trataba de articular palabras, pero sólo salían delirios de su boca que sonaban como completas incoherencias. Al ver que no me daba una respuesta clara, me reincorpore al instante, otra vez mirándole cara a cara. Todavía dudaba en mí, y no le culpaba después de la perfecta presentación que tuvo de mí. Le creó si esto era algo extraño, ya que tener una pelea con alguien que después te pide un favor era algo que no se veía muy seguido.

-¿P-por qué quieres hacer tal cosa?- tenía fruncido un poco el entrecejo, y sus ojos volvieron a recuperar esa inocencia infantil que me había llamado la atención hace poco tiempo atrás. Sólo le sonreí.

-Quiero tener claro una cosa,- se sobresaltó un poco al ver que de verdad estaba dispuesta a responder cada pregunta que tenía, y yo misma también no me iba a negar a hacerlo. –No lo hago por ti, sino por el Mobile Suit.

Mis palabras no lograban hacer sentido alguno, eso era lo que me decía su mirada. -¿Por el Gundam?

¿Gundam? Supongo que así él lo hacía llamar, y se me hizo una forma un tanto mejor. Era corta, y agradable de pronunciar.

-Así es,- di un paso al frente, acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. Kira Yamato se asustó un poco, y retrocedió otro paso. Ya había perdido toda desconfianza que tenía en mí, ahora solo me temía. –Antes de tú pelea, cuando me encontraste tocando a ese Mobile Suit…pude sentir que esa máquina era diferente a todos los tipos de robots que había visto antes.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir…

-Lo sé…- le mire a los ojos, y ésta vez él chico no me miraba en confusión. Ahora se mostraba más calmado de lo que se encontraba hace rato. –Mí nombre es Haru Noctis Caelum, un Coordinador de primera generación nacida en PLANT, experta en reparación y en todo lo relacionado con robótica mecánica, y deseo ser quién se encargue del mantenimiento de tú Gundam.

Le alce una mano, esperando a que él entendiera bien todo lo que acababa de decirle. Miró mí mano, un tanto dudoso, y después regresó su mirada a mí.

-¿Coordinador?

-Sí.- moví un poco mí mano, insistiéndole a estrecharla, a que debía de confiar en mí.

-Yo…- no sabía si iba a negarse o no, pero de un momento a otro ya tenía su mano siendo estrechada con la mía. Había aceptado, me dejo ser quién reparara su Gundam.

-Soy Kira Yamato,- el hizo lo mismo que yo y se presento. –Cuento contigo.- me ofreció una sonrisa, y esta vez ya estaba más calmado que antes. Yo le correspondí la sonrisa, y no pude evitar el sentirme feliz.

Espero no haber cometido ningún error ante lo que acababa de hacer. Nadie en esta nave sabía nada de mí, más que él. Sabía mí nombre completo, y que era un Coordinador de PLANT, alguien que pertenecía al enemigo. Sí, espero no haber cometido ningún error…

* * *

Como lo dije con anterioridad, esto es una obcesión. No han pasado ni cinco días desde que publique este Fic y ya voy a mitad del cuarto episodio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

Poco después de que Kira Yamato había aceptado dejarme a cargo de las reparaciones de su Gundam, salí de la habitación, sabiendo que el castaño deseaba cambiarse y ponerse, quizá, el uniforme de la Alianza Terrestre, tal y cómo sus amigos. Eso significaba que todos ya estábamos alistados al ejército, menos Fllay quién parecía no estar interesada en cosas de este estilo. Supongo que l razón por la cual ella todavía deseaba mantenerse alejada de esto es porque creía que no tenía habilidad alguna, o algún uso dentro de esta nave. Eso era algo que ella misma debía de pensar o tener en mente para saber que hacer con su vida.

Cuando menos me lo imaginé, estaba en la habitación dónde había visto por última vez mí mochila; y recorriendo un poco las cortinas que cubrían la cama, allí estaba. La tomé y la posé sobre mí hombro, para después regresar a dónde el Gundam de Kira Yamato se encontraba. La emoción me hacía el querer comenzar a analizar la máquina desde este mismo y preciso instante, y quizá hasta sería capaz de olvidar el cómo dormir o comer por el simple hecho de estar enfocada en sus reparaciones o sistemas. Kira Yamato no se iba a decepcionar por lo que acababa de hacer, sabrá que mi ayuda en la reparación de su Gundam fue una de las mejores elecciones que ha hecho en su corta vida.

En el camino, me había encontrado a varios civiles que se encontraban rondando por los alrededores de la nave de una forma más tranquila y sin preocupaciones, y creo que eso era porque la nave ya no se encontraba dentro de estado de combate. Subí a la misma plataforma que me llevaba a dónde esas máquinas se encontraban, y esta vez el tiempo de traslado se me hizo demasiado corto. Maldito seas Kira Yamato por haberme presentado una cosa así.

El señor que tenía aquella toalla verde en el cuello se encontraba dando órdenes a sus ayudantes para poder arreglar el Mobile Suit a tiempo y cuando giró a un costado se percató de mi presencia y frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué hace una jovencita para tú en una parte tan peligrosa de la nave?- me cuestionó, burlando un poco. Supongo que no se acordaba de mí o del alboroto que hice hace un rato.

-Soy Haru,- comencé a presentarme para luego seguir con mi oración. –Kira Yamato me dejo a cargo de su Mobile Suit.

El señor me miró curioso, arqueando una ceja un tanto confundido. Sabía que la pregunta que rondaba por su mente era "¿qué se supone que una chica como tú haría en este lugar?", o algo en lo parecido ya que no parecía muy convencido por lo que acababa de decirle.

-Soy el sargento Murdoch, ¿mucho gusto?- le alzó una mano, queriendo estrechar manos conmigo. No dude ni nada por el estilo y acepte su mano.

Después de esa presentación el señor Murdoch no me cuestionó nada sobre eso de que yo era quién se encargaba del mantenimiento del Mobile Suit de Kira. Cuando le vi marchar, me dispuse a adentrarme dentro de la cabina del Gundam. Cuando me senté en la silla de piloto, quede más que asombrada. Demasiados botones, palancas, pantallas de opciones, comunicadores, teclados para diferentes funciones, e incluso había un aparata para auto-destrucción.

Saqué mi computadora que había estado cargando todo este tiempo de mi mochila, y comencé a prenderla. Mientras que esperaba que se cargara y esas cosas, seguí analizando el interior del Gundam. Apretando dos botones que estaban un poco arriba de mí cabeza hice que el Gundam funcionará. En la pantalla principal dónde me indicaba el tipo de armas y la energía del Mobile, al principio, hubo cómo una corta introducción al sistema con las siglas de "G.U.N.D.A.M", y supongo que esto era la razón por la cual Kira Yamato lo hacía llamar así.

-¡Haru-san!- levante un poco la mirada, y me percate de que Kira estaba en la entrada de la cabina. Hablando del rey de roma. Al parecer era buena invocando a la gente inoportuna.

-Dime, Kira- después de aquella conversación que tuvimos, el odio entre nosotros dos había desaparecido un poco, y eso me hacía sentir un poco feliz. Tan siquiera, ahora podía considerar a este chico mí amigo, o algo en lo similar.

-Mwu-san me pidió que hiciera algo con el Gundam y—

Sabía que era lo que diría, y antes de que terminara su oración ya me encontraba sentada a un costado de la silla del piloto. Supongo que Kira Yamato deseaba que me saliera del lugar, pero debía tener en cuenta que si lo quería arreglado antes de la próxima batalla debía de comenzar con el análisis de datos lo antes posible.

Kira se adentró al Mobile Suit, y comenzó a teclear de forma rápido con el teclado que antes se encontraba a su costado derecho. Yo también ya había comenzado con mí labor, extrayendo los datos de este Gundam que al parecer su nombre era el de Strike. Hubo veces que yo misma me distraía, admirando de forma incrédula el cómo Kira configuraba cosas del Gundam a una gran velocidad. Él era magnifico.

Cuando terminó con sea lo que sea que se encontraba haciendo, movió el teclado a un lado dejándolo en su lugar original y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Le mire de reojo. Ahora que lo recordaba, el mencionó a un tal "Mwu-san" quién yo desconocía por completo.

-Kira,- le llamé, y esté al instante me levanto la mirada. -¿Quién es Mwu?

-¿Mwu-san?- repitió mí pregunta. –Su nombre completo es Mwu La Flaga; él es quién nos separo cuando nos encontrábamos peleando.- terminó embozando una sonrisa. Al parecer recordar eso le daba un tanto de gracia. Me asombre un poco al saber que el rubio se llamaba Mwu La Flaga, aparte de que ese nombre se me hacía un tanto extraño. Siendo sincera, eso era lo que creía.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que logré articular.

-Tengo que irme,- la voz de Kira me volvió a sacar de pensamientos, y cuando menos me percate el ya estaba fuera de la cabina. –Suerte con todo.

Al parecer, me volví a quedar sola dentro de esta majestuosidad. Había mucho espacio para que una sola persona estuviera aquí adentro, y me sentí feliz cuando Kira estaba aquí adentro conmigo, pero cómo él dijo, tenía cosas que hacer y yo también las tenía.

Volví a sentarme en el asiento del piloto, y coloqué mi computadora en mí regazó. Saqué unos cables de color rojo y amarillo de mí mochila y los conecte a un costado de la pantalla principal del Gundam. Después de haber conectado distintos cables a mis alrededores regrese mi vista a mí computadora, esperando a ver qué pasaba ahora.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?- escuché gritar afuera, y sabía que se trataba del sargento Murdoch ya que con anterioridad le había estado escuchando gritar. No estaba segura si asomarme o no para ver de qué se trataba, pero preferí quedarme dentro de la cabina del Gundam a seguir con mi deber. Los planos y funcionamientos del sistema comenzaban a descargarse en mí computadora y ya no faltaba mucho para eso. Seguí enfocada en esto, hasta que más gritos de los ayudantes de esto se escucharon.

-¡Todos juntos en un solo lugar!- esa voz no la conocía. Había extraños dentro de esta nave.

Ahora que venía recordando, Mwu La Flaga-san había dicho que nos encaminábamos a la zona militar de Eurasia, y eso significaba estar dentro de esa barrera impenetrable. Allí estaba la razón por la cual eso me resultaba demasiado familiar, pero ahora no logró recordar todos los detalles con claridad. Cuando me percaté que la información se había guardado a la perfección en mi computadora, la cerré y guarde todos los cables que había con anterioridad conectado dentro de mí mochila otra vez. Posé mi mochila sobre mis hombros y salí despacio de la cabina. No sabía que me podría encontrar allá afuera.

En el centro del salón se encontraban varios soldados, rodeando al sargento Murdoch y sus ayudantes; después apareció Mwu-san, quién estaba siendo apuntado con una pistola a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestione en alto, y al parecer, eso había llamado la atención de todos los presentes. El sargento Murdoch como Mwu-san me miraron un poco frustrados, casi como si ellos desearan el que jamás hubiera salido de aquí adentro.

-¡Hay una niña allá arriba!- un oficial que portaba arma en mano había gritado, apuntando mi dirección y diciéndole a un subordinado que fuera a por mí. Cuando el subordinado estaba frente al Gundam, el me apuntó con la pistola.

-Baja ahora mismo de allá arriba,- su voz era amenazadora, y su mano estaba sobre el gatillo. –Hazlo o tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.- supongo que a esa oración se refería: "baja o te disparo". Sí, estaba segura que eso era. Sujeté bien mi mochila en mis hombros y me sostuve de una pequeña manija que estaba en el Gundam, la cual después fue bajando de forma lenta. Cuando toqué el suelo, el oficial se puso a mis espaldas y ahora podía sentir la punta del arma junto a mí cabeza. –Comienza a caminar.

No lo dude, y camine a dónde Mwu-san y el sargento Murdoch se encontraban. Mwu-san me mirada con una cara de duda, cuestionándose del porque me encontraba allá arriba, mientras que el sargento seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo. Los soldados nos dijeron que les siguiéramos o sino tendrían que recurrir a las armas. Cómo nadie de los presentes quería que eso pasara, seguimos en silencio a los soldados.

El camino que nos encontrábamos tomado era el mismo que llevaba a la cafetería de la nave. Mientras más nos íbamos acercando, más soldados de la Alianza Terrestre se veían a la vista. Estos no eran los mismos que había desde un principio, estos pertenecían a la zona militar de Eurasia. Su sitió era en Artemis.

Al llegar a la cafetería, todos los civiles que habían abordado la nave se encontraban aquí reunidos, al igual que los estudiantes y los oficiales de mayor rango que se encontraban en el puente de la nave. El sargento Murdoch había maldecido en alto, gritando cosas cómo "¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?" y cosas en lo parecido, pero su respuesta era ser nuevamente empajado por el arma que el soldado tenía en manos. Al llegar, estaba a punto de encaminarme a dónde Kira Yamato y sus amigos estaban, pero antes de poder cambiar de dirección el solado que se encontraba a mis espaldas me jaló hacia el lado contrario, llevándome a una esquina alejada de dónde los demás se encontraban.

Kira se había sobresaltado por lo que estaban haciendo, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, el sargento Murdoch lo volvió a sentar en su lugar. Kira Yamato le miró en duda, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Regresó su mirada a dónde yo me encontraba parada, y yo sólo le dedique una sonrisa. Moví un poco los labios, deletreando las palabras "despreocúpate", para que no hiciera alguna acción insensata y permaneciera en el lugar. Estábamos tratando con soldados ajenos a los que conocíamos con anterioridad, y por la forma en la que nos trataban, no era bueno el confiarse de ellos.

Fllay también se había percatado de lo que esos soldados habían hecho, y jaló un poco de la manga del sacó de su novio. Sigh le había volteado a ver, sorprendiéndose un poco por la cara un tanto atormentada que Fllay traía en rostro.

-Sigh, ¿Por qué tienen apartada de nosotros a Haru-san?

Ese comentario había sido escuchado por todos los de la tripulación, quienes voltearon también a verme y luego regresaron su atención a la plática sostenida entre esos dos chicos.

-N-no lo sé…- al parecer, Sigh también estaba un poco confuso por el hecho de que un soldado seguía apuntando su arma a mis espaldas y de que no me hubieran soltado cómo los demás civiles. Ellos todavía no sabían sobre lo que realmente estaba haciendo, más que Kira. Así que él era el único capaz de poder entender mí situación. Bueno, eso esperaba.

-Quizá la cacharon haciendo cosas indebidas.- Kuzzuey comentó, recibiendo una mirada un tanto enojada de Fllay. Ese chico si tenía mucho rencor hacia mí. Si tarde un poco en hacerle entender a Kira que debía de confiar un poco en mí y dejarme a cargo del mantenimiento de su Mobile Suit, con ese chico iba a tardar en hacerle entender que no era tan mala persona cómo él creía.

Cuando Fllay estaba a punto de negar o criticar aquel comentario que Kuzzuey había dado, dos nuevas figuras aparecieron por la puerta. Ellos parecían más serios, y por el hecho que portaban un extraño gorro con medalla significaba que ellos dos eran de un rango mayor a estos soldados que se encontraban rodeándonos. Y mis sospechas fueron ciertas cuando éstos saludaron de forma respetuosa al señor de calva que iba delante del señor de cabellera extraña y rubia. Ellos habían llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Quiénes son el piloto y el mecánico del Mobile Suit que tenemos a bordo?

Esa pregunta había llamado mucho más la atención, sobre todo la mía y la de Kira. Él era el piloto, y yo soy quién se encarga de su mantenimiento. ¿Acaso resulta que si fue un error lo que hice después de todo?

-¡El piloto y el mecánico!- exclamó el rubio de cabello extraño. –Es alguno de ustedes, ¿no?

De inmediato voltee a ver a Kira, quién al parecer casi se pone de pie. El sargento Murdoch había impedido que Kira se diera a conocer, y con un asentimiento de agradecí, no estando completamente segura si se había percatado de mí agradecimiento. Uno de los que se encontraba en el puente de la nave había avanzado al frente, poniéndose frente a ese señor que era de un rango mayor que de él. Parecía como si no le importara el meterse en problemas con su superior, pero igual comenzó a atacarle con preguntas.

-¿Por qué nos lo pregunta?- articulo esa pregunta, para después ser sostenido por la parte del cuello de la camisola por él señor de cabello extraño. Al peli-azul fue lo que menos le importó en ese momento. -¿Es por qué el capitán y nuestros oficiales no le han dicho? ¿O por qué no se lo han preguntado?

Mire a Kira, percatándome que él no había pensado que la situación podría tratarse de una trampa para que se aprovecharan de nosotros. Quizá había recordado algo, ya que sus ojos se habían abierto un poco por la sorpresa que recibió. Después de pocos segundos el señor de calva le indicó a su camarada que soltara al joven oficial, y comenzó diciendo un largo discurso de milicia que no había comprendido en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién es el piloto?- ahora fue él quien volvió a articular la pregunta. He de admitir, que se trataba de un buen actor. A pesar de que hemos estado evadiendo la respuesta a su pregunta seguía manteniendo la misma calma digna de un oficial de elite, pero en su mirada era claro que no le agradábamos en lo absoluto y que deseaba marcharse rápido del lugar.

-El teniente La Flaga es quién se encontraba piloteando el Mobile Suit. Si tiene alguna duda al respecto, pregúntele a él personalmente.

Kira y yo nos asombramos ante la mentira que el sargento Murdoch había sacado, pero quizá esa mentira pudiera salvarle el pellejo a Kira. A mí no me importaba ser interrogada por estos tipos de la Alianza, ya que como el soldado que tengo a mis espaldas me había encontrado dentro de la cabina, él podía dar a conocer que soy el piloto, o el mecánico también.

-Hemos monitoreado el enfrentamiento anterior, y usted mejor que nadie sabe que el Teniente La Flaga es el único capaz de manejar el Zero y sus cañones.- terminó, embozando una sonrisa que me daba mala espina, y se acercó a Miliaria, a quién tomó de forma forzada del brazo y le hizo ponerse de pie. Eso me sacó de mi silencio. Solté un corto gruñido, el cuál juraría que fue pasado por alto por el soldado, ya que sentí que su agarre en mis muñecas había sido forzado un poco más. Kira estaba cómo yo, enojado por la actuación tan canalla que el soldado de alto rango había realizado.

-Dudo que una jovencita cómo tú sea capaz de manejar ese Mobile Suit,- seguía con esa sonrisa, esa que a cada segundo comenzaba a odiar. –pero cómo el capitán de esta nave es mujer, no se—

-¡Suéltala de una maldita vez!- si, esta vez ya no me había contenido, y le grite. Había llamado la atención más de lo que esperaba, ya que Kira cómo el sargento Murdoch estaban un tanto enojados por mi acción. Ellos dos todavía no querían dar a conocer quién era el piloto ni el mecánico del Strike, pero lo que estaban cometiendo era una completa injusticia.

Ambos soldados de alto rango enfocaron sus miradas en mí, y en ese instante, el señor de la calva soltó a Miliaria, y se encaminó a dónde me encontraba y siguiéndole detrás estaba el cabello extraño.

-¿Podría saber quién eres?- me cuestionó, mirándome con cierto interés casi cómo un animal extraordinario. Ese pensamiento comenzaba a enfermarme.

-¡Eso a ti—!- iba a seguir con la protesta, pero un nuevo jalón del soldado hizo que cerrara momentáneamente la boca. Estaba más que segura que cuando mirara mis muñecas, estas tendrían una marca de una mano.

-¡Señor!- el soldado saludo, y después regresó a su labor de sostenerme con fuerza. –Esta chica fue encontrada dentro de la cabina del Mobile Suit.- esa información había sorprendido a los estudiantes, y llenando de más interés al señor de la calva.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que ella es quién pilotea ese Mobile Suit?- él no le creía, y yo tampoco le iba a creer. Soy una mujer debilucha que no viste el uniforme de la Alianza, así que por que sería yo quién piloteara esa cosa.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!- una voz grito en el fondo, y supe al instante que se trataba de Kira. Maldije por lo bajo. -¡Yo soy el piloto!

El señor de la calva ahora estaba confundido. ¿Cómo era que dos niños fueran el piloto del Mobile Suit?, algo me decía que eso era lo que se encontraba pensando de momento. Él de cabellera extraña se quedo parado a un costado mío, mientras que el de la calva se encaminó hacia dónde Kira se encontraba.

-Niño,- comenzó, parándose frente a él. –Apreció que quieres ayudar a estas dos jovencitas, pero eso no es algo que un mocoso cómo tu pueda manejas, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Es más improbable que ella pueda manejarlo a que yo!- sabía que ante ese "ella" se estaba refiriendo a mí, pero desde cualquier punto de vista que lo vieras, había más pruebas en mí contra de que yo fuera el piloto y él un simple mocoso mentiroso.

Ante lo que dijo Kira, el soldado de alto rango pareció más molesto. -¡Déjate de tus comentarios absurdos!- iba a lanzarle un golpe a Kira, pero éste de reflejo lo esquivó y lanzó al piso al soldado.

-¡No he hecho nada para merecer que me golpees!- Kira le reclamó, y ante esa actitud sabía que nuevamente había perdido los estribos.

Los soldados que antes se encontraban vigilándome fueron detrás de su general, menos él que aun sostenía de mus muñecas.

-¡Mocoso!- el de cabellera extraña estaba a punto de también golpear a Kira, cuando Sigh se interpuso para evitar tal golpe, pero él fue quien salió empujado u cayó en brazos de Fllay, quién lo sostuvo de forma protectora.

-¡Kira, detente!- Murdoch tomó de los hombros al castaño, tratando de impedir cualquier otra locura que el fuese a ser capaz.

Fllay, aun sosteniendo a Sigh, se puso a un lado del solado que había golpeado a su novio. -¡Paren de una vez! ¡Lo que Kira dice es verdad!

No…puede ser…

-¡Ese chico es él piloto!- soltó, llamando la atención del cabello loco quien estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Kira.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías de una vez?

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Ese chico es un—!

-¡Basta Fllay!- grite a tiempo, impidiéndole decir la verdad detrás de Kira. No se sabía exactamente que serían capaces de hacer ellos si se enteraran de que Kira era un Coordinador, ya que en esta guerra nosotros éramos los enemigos de la Alianza.

-¡Pero es verdad que Kira es un Coordinador!- a pesar de que había intentado que Fllay no lo mencionara, al final si lo hizo. Me miró de forma agitada, esperando a que yo supiera una verdad que ya conocía y que dejara de defenderle, ya que sino luego cosas malas le pasarían a Sigh y ella no lo deseaba. Era increíble que mientras yo pensaba ser la persona más egoísta, Fllay resulto ganándome. Los dos sargentos miraron a Fllay, y luego regresaron su mirada a un furioso Kira.

-¿Coordinador?- el señor de la calva repitió. Kira sólo asintió con la cabeza. Él, cómo su subordinado, tomaron de brazos a Kira, y antes de salir de la cafetería, se detuvo.

-Esa niña también viene con nosotros.- se refería a mí, y el soldado acató órdenes. Empujándome otra vez con la pistola y con manos aun sobre mis muñecas, hizo que siguiera caminando. Antes de salir completamente, mire a Fllay, quién aun se encontraba mirando de forma preocupada a Sigh. Sólo solté un suspiro, y comencé a hacerme varias ideas sobre lo que ahora podría ocurrir.

Al principio del camino, nadie dijo nada, y eso comenzaba a hacerme dudar. ¿Para qué nos desean entonces? Buscaban al mecánico cómo al piloto, y ahora que los tenían, ¿Por qué no nos decían que rayos desean de nosotros y listo?

Cuando bajamos del elevador en que nos encontrábamos, los soldados hicieron que Kira fuera caminando al principio, mientras que yo le seguía por detrás aun siendo sostenida. Comenzaba a sentirme como si fuera un animal salvaje o algo por el estilo ya que desde que me encontraron dentro de la cabina del Mobile Suit, no me habían soltado en ningún momento.

-¿Entonces solo quieres que quite el bloqueó del sistema operativo?- cuando estábamos frente al Strike, Kira les cuestionó un tanto irritado. Debía de pensar en algo rápido, ya que estaba segura que Kira podría meterse en grandes aprietos después de esto.

-No, eso es lo que menos nos importa ahora.- el señor de la calva siguió con su tono meloso de buen actor y con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba. A pasos lentos, fue encaminándose a un costado de Kira, mirando al Strike desde abajo. –Sabemos que los Coordinadores son capaces de hacer cosas magnificas,- hizo una corta pausa –y lo que queremos es que nos construyas un Mobile Suit idéntico a este, o una arma para poder destruir este tipo de máquinas.

Lo siento auto-control, pero ya no podía soportar más las tonterías que este soldado de la alianza estaba diciendo.

-¿Por quién toman a ese chico?- le cuestioné, llamando su atención al igual que la de las personas que se encontraban alrededor. –Ese niño no es nada, más que un simple estudiante que vivía en la ciudad de Heliopolis; así que no tienes el derecho de hablarle de esa forma.- conocía a la perfección los derechos que los civiles tenían ante los miembros del ejército, y estos no podían hablarle de una forma tan grosera a un simple civil.

-Pero es el quién pilotea este Mobile Suit y alguien que lleva puesto el uniforme de la Alianza, ¿no es así?- se acercó a mí, su sonrisa incrementando a los segundos. –Portar ese uniforme lo hace parte del ejército; así que eso me hace su superior y puedo tratarlo cómo quiera.

Maldito señor enfermo…

-¿Pero acaso tiene identificación que pruebe que sea miembro del ejército?- esa pregunte le llegó desapercibida, ya que no obtuve respuesta después. – ¡Por el simple hecho de que este niño porte ese uniforme y que pilotee ese Mobile Suit es porque desea proteger a sus amigos que están a bordo de la nave!

Kira había permanecido callado todo el rato que estuve discutiendo con este señor, y al parecer, el general de la calva comenzaba a frustrarse más y más con mis palabras. Parecía como si él fuera el tipo de personas qu le gustaba siempre tener la última palabra al igual que siempre la razón, pero ahora se daba cuenta que una simple niña logró cerrarle la boca. Aquel soldado que de cabello extraño fue el único que actuó después de mis palabras, y se encamino a dónde estaba y me sostuvo del cuello de la playera casi cómo lo había hecho con el otro soldado del puente.

Le mire de forma retadora, esperando a ver cuál sería su próxima acción. Me percaté de que estaba apretando los puños, y eso significaba que deseaba golpearme como el cobarde que era. Supongo que Kira Yamato se había percatado de ello, que incluso mostró nuevamente ira en su rostro.

-¡Haru-san no tiene nada que ver en esto!- exclamó, y el señor de la calva volvió a mirar a Kira. Le indicó a su subordinado que me soltara, y por primera vez pude sentirme libre ya que él otro soldado había dejado su agarre de mis muñecas. Cuando las mire, me di cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto; rojas, con dedos de las manos marcados y cerca de le vena tenía una ligera cortada. Era increíble lo fuerte que me habían sostenido todo este rato.

-Sí ella no tuviera nada que ver en esto, ¿por qué fue encontrada dentro de la cabina de este Mobile Suit?

-Eso—

-La razón es por qué soy quién se encarga de su mantenimiento.- sabía que Kira deseaba que no estuviera con el dentro de este embrollo, pero yo siendo un Coordinador cómo él, no sería capaz de rendirme y dejarlo sólo. Eso se le llamaba traición entre camaradas.

Los soldados se echaron una corta pero ruidosa carcajada, casi como si hubieran escuchado el chiste más gracioso de toda su vida. Fruncí un poco el ceño, molestando por el hecho de que me estaban tomando en broma.

-¿Qué clase de nave es esta dejando que un simple mocoso pilotee esto y que una mocosa lo repare?- seguía mofándose.

A pesar de que nos encontrábamos rodeados por soldados armados, me fui encaminando a dónde Kira se encontraba y me paré a un costado de él. Supuse que haciendo esto le daría un corto sentimiento de confianza para que supiera que no estaba solo en esto. Me miró de reojo, y yo simplemente le respondí con un corto asentimiento en la cabeza.

-¿Una nave en la que saben apreciar la ayuda de los civiles sin pedir nada a cambio?- fue una simple y tonta pregunta retorica, la cual esperaba que él lograra entender el sarcasmo de mí voz. Pero lo único que hizo fue fruncir un poco el entrecejo y mirarme de forma ruda. Bien, los soldados de estos días no lograban entender a la perfección las bromas patéticas de los jóvenes de ahora.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- cabello extraño grito, y fue un grito tan fuerte que en realidad logró hacerme callar. Incluso, siendo honesta, me había asustado un poco.

El señor de la calva aclaró con poca fuerza su garganta, y volvió a posar su atención sobre nosotros. –Hare una última pregunta a ustedes dos…

Ahora sí había logrado llamar í atención, ya que con anterioridad no había atacado con pregunta tras pregunta las cuales exitosamente habíamos logrado evadir. Pero igual, no era tan estúpida cómo para responder algo sin tener otra cosa a cambio.

-¿Y qué si nos negamos a responder?- la respuesta más clara que tuve fue cuando el sargento de la calva hizo un simple movimiento de dedos, y los subordinados ya tenían sus armas apuntándonos a nosotros dos. No sé si era el instinto de un hombre el proteger a la supuesta damisela en peligro, pero cuando menos me lo imagine Kira Yamato se encontraba frente a mí, protegiéndome contra su cuerpo. No pude evitar el ssoltar un coorto grito apagado por la sorpresa.

-Responderemos a tú pregunta, pero por favor, baja las armas.

Deseaba el poder negarme ante lo que Kira estaba por hacer, ya que la pregunta que supuse que estaba formulando iba a causarnos problemas, y que si preguntaba…

-Los dos son Coordinadores, ¿o me equivoco?

Lo sabía…sabía que esa maldita pregunta iba a ser la última que el general de la calva iba a formular, y para mí mala suerte mi sospecha era cierta.

Kira me había mirado de reojo, pensando bien sí respondía con la verdad o con la mentira. Se pudo escuchar en el fondo él como un soldado comenzaba a cargar su arma, y sólo me limité a suspirar. Hice un corto gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Kira que podía responder con toda honestidad a su pregunta.

-Sí, somos Coordinadores.

El general de calva volvió a echarse otra carcajada demasiado cínica, la cual me hizo apretar mis puños en enojo. Nadie sabía esta verdad más que Kira, y también, estoy comenzando a sentir arrepentimiento por haber metido en esto; pero ya había puesto en marcha esta idea, y me había dejado claro que no iba a haber marcha atrás.

-¡Esto es muy interesante!- su risa ya había dado fin, pero la mirada burlona aun estaba posada en su rostro. –Ustedes dos son valiosos, ya que tener dos Coordinadores del lado de la Alianza es algo que muy raramente se ve.

Odiaba esto, realmente lo odiaba pero no podía hacer ya nada en esta situación. Ya nos creía ante el hecho de que Kira Yamato era el piloto y su mecánico, pero aun así seguía burlándose de nuestra naturaleza. Ahora podía comenzar a sentirme, y sin razón, como una rata de laboratorio.

-Así que ahora puedo suponer, que ustedes dos son traidores de los Coordinadores, o mejor dicho, ellos ya los consideran de aquella forma.

¿Q-qué…?

Miré al general, mis ojos un tanto abiertos ante la oración que había dicho en el momento. Sonrió victorioso al ver mí expresión. ¡Eso era lo que deseaba! Ese maldito deseaba confundirme, y para mí desgracia, se había salido con las suyas. ¡Pero jamás había pensado en eso! Nunca me imagine que los Coordinadores que ayudaban a la Alianza…eran traidores de los Coordinadores.

-Bienvenidos sean a Eurasia,- abrió ambos brazos, expresando una cálida bienvenida la cual mejor dicho parecía todo un tormento –Serán tratados de maravilla.

Después de esto, Kira Yamato ni yo dijimos nada al respecto. Ellos habían ganado. Nos habían silenciado completamente. Los dos sargentos se habían quedado con nosotros, y el general de la calva le había indicado a Kira de que comenzara con desinstalar el sistema de seguridad que había puesto en el Gundam. Su mirada estaba indecisa, pero cuando vio que seguíamos siendo apuntados por un arma, no le quedo otra opción.

Cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea, recuerdo claramente que le dije: -siempre existe otra opción, pero al parecer no la pensaste; y en este momento, a pesar de que gaste hasta la última neurona pensando en algún otro nuevo plan, no existía. Me sentía impotente, vulnerable dentro de esta situación. Quizá Kira Yamato cómo el sargento Murdoch tenían razón…jamás debí de haberme delatado a mí misma en aquel momento cuando el sargento de la calva nos tentó.

De un momento a otro, un temblor hubo dentro del lugar, llamando la atención de todos. Eso no era un temblor, estaba muy segura de ello. Era una explosión producida por un disparo de arma laser. Al parecer, el paraguas de Artemis no era tan impenetrable cómo bien decían. Los dos generales cómo los soldados que nos vigilaban salieron corriendo del lugar, tratando de ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su base.

-¡Haru-san!- levanté la mirada para encarar a Kira desde abajo. Él se encontraba asomándose desde la cabina de su Mobile Suit. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- fue lo que me pregunto, y sabiendo exactamente el que poder responderle, simplemente encogí los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?- el soldado de la cava grito. Mí atención cómo la de Kira Yamato fue dirigida a él. -¡¿Cómo que un Mobile Suit está dentro de nuestro perímetro?

Solté un corto grito, y mire de inmediato a Kira. Él, supongo, pensó lo mismo que yo, y pateó a esas dos personas que estaban junto con él en la cabina. Los dos soldados cayeron en mis costados, y no pude evitar soltar un corto grito. ¡Por un momento y creí que caerían sobre mí!

-¡Haru-san!- esta vez la voz de Kira venía por la bocina del Gundam, y le voltee a ver. La cabina todavía seguía abierta. Una de las manos del Gundam se puso en frente de mí, y sin dudarlo salte sobre ella. La mano se puso frente a la cabina, y Kira Yamato me indicó que debía ingresar allá adentro junto a él. Y lo hice. Se quejo un poco conmigo por el hecho de que encaje mí rodilla sobre su pierna, pero sólo así podría hacerme camino a un costado del asiento de piloto y para también no molestar.

-¡Maldito!- el sargento de la calva grito, y por la bocina, Kira Yamato le respondió.

-Estamos siendo atacados, ¿no es así?- parecía un tanto más calmado que hace rato. -¡No es momento para estas cosas!- encaminó su camino a la catapulta, teniendo planeando salir.

Estaba asombrada, ya que jamás había visto, personalmente desde la cabina, pilotear a un Gundam. He visto demasiados en acción, pero esta era una primicia para mí.

-¿Puedes hacer algo para sacar el Sword Armor?- me preguntó, y su voz me había sacado completamente de mis pensamiento. Sólo un simple sonido salió de mí boca, y comencé a sacar la computadora de mí mochila para poder ayudarle lo más rápido posible. Tuve suerte de que la había dejado en estado de hibernación, sino prenderla y todo ese procedimiento hubiera hecho que tardara más tiempo. Kira apretaba entre sus nudillos las palancas de control del Gundam, y eso hacía que la presión fuera un poco invadiendo mí cuerpo. Normalmente, cuando hacía este tipo de cosas o trabajos, los hacía con toda la calma del mundo, pero esta situación era completamente distinta. Estábamos en zona de guerra, aquí las cosas se hacían a gran velocidad.

Apreté la tecla de _enter_, y de los costados comenzaron a salir las partes del Sword Armor que Kira Yamato me había solicitado.

-La próxima vez dime con tiempo…- solté un suspiro, y le comenté de forma burlona. No obtuve respuesta del castaño, ya que él estaba completamente enfocado en proteger esta nave de guerra junto a sus amigos que se encontraban dentro. Kira puso en Shield Armor del Gundam, y salió de la catapulta. Lo primero con lo que nos encontramos fue con un Mobile Suit de color negro. Era uno de los que con anterioridad había atacado la nave.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- fue lo único que me dijo, y comenzó su batalla contra el Gundam enemigo.

Él también parecía estar un poco estresado, nervioso sobre todo. Tenía razón. Kira Yamato no sabía nada sobre este tipo de batallas, y perdía la paciencia muy fácilmente. Iba a tratar de decirle algo para que pudiera mantener un poco la calma, pero las palabras habían quedado atoradas en mí garganta y sólo me dedique a observar con atención.

-Maldición.- maldijo por lo bajo, y apretando un botón, sacó la espada que hacía en la espalda del Gundam.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos Mobile Suit había hecho ataque alguno. Kira se movió un poco para estar frente de la nave de guerra. Ellos tampoco se habían quedado atrás, y comenzaron la huida de esta fortaleza. El Gundam negro fue el primero en lanzar una estocada, pero Kira logró evadirla a tiempo. Fue su turno de atacar con su espada, pero el Gundam enemigo logró bloquearlo a tiempo. Se trataba de ZAFT, sus pilotos eran aquellos de uniforme rojo, soldados de elite especial. En este momento, y a pesar de que fuera un poco cruel decirlo, existían muy pocas probabilidades de que Kira y yo pudiéramos salir con vida de ésta.

Miré a Kira, percatándome que su mirada comenzaba a llenarse de odio. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando en una situación tan crítica como esta?

-Demonios…- murmuro. Allí me percate sobre lo que pensaba. Las palabras que ese general de la calva nos había dicho estaba recorriendo la mente de Kira en estos momentos. Pero, aun así tratara de darle algún comentario para ayudarle en algo, sabía que no ayudarían en nada. -¡Déjenos en paz!- grito, y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque.

La cabina del Gundam comenzaba a moverse de una forma ruda, y como no tenía cinturón de seguridad o estaba agarrada de algo, golpee mi cabeza contra una esquina de la cabina. Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de tragarme el grito de dolor que estaba por salir de mí boca. Comencé a sentir algo recorrer por mi frente. Un líquido frío, y no tuve que tocar ese lugar para saber que lo que recorría mí frente no era otra cosa más que sangre.

Esta vez los ataques de Kira comenzaban a hacerse un tanto más precisos, ya que desde que la batalla había comenzado el Gundam negro había tenido la ventaja, pero esta vez Kira le hizo retroceder con su espada. Más explosiones comenzaron a detonar a nuestros alrededores, pero en lo único que él castaño se enfocaba era en la pelea contra el Gundam enemigo. Incluso se había olvidado que mi presencia estaba aquí. Fue bueno que me hubiera mantenido callada, ya que si hubiera recordado que estaba aquí adentro junto a él, existía la gran posibilidad de que sus movimientos se hicieran un poco torpes.

-¡Kira, regresa!- una voz se escuchó dentro de la cabina, y por el dolor de cabeza que tenía se me hizo un tanto difícil el poder identificar el portador de esa voz. -¡El arcángel va a despegar!

¿Arcángel? ¿Acaso ese era el nombre de la nave de guerra en la que nos encontrábamos?

Escuché a Kira quejarse. Él no quería huir de la batalla, el instinto asesino que él tanto temía tener se podía percibir en su cuerpo. A pesar de que deseaba seguir con la batalla, tuvo que seguir las órdenes que su superior le había dado, y comenzó a retirarse. Él Gundam del enemigo no nos la quería dejar fácil, y siguió aun tras nosotros, pero una explosión que ocurrió a nuestras espaldas hizo que se alejara de nosotros. Kira llegó a la parte superior de la nave, y posicionó el Gundam en forma de descanso.

Kira suspiro, pero la mirada de ira que con anterior tenía fue remplazada por una llena de tristeza. Una corta sonrisa se vio posada en mí rostro.

-Sigue peleando de esa forma, y para la próxima no saldrás con vida de esta batalla…- fue cómo un corto delirio que salió de mi boca, ya que por el golpe que me di en la cabeza ya ni sabía lo que decía. Kira soltó un corto grito sorpresivo, y volteó a verme en confusión. Sí, tenía razón. Se había olvidado completamente de mi presencia.

-H-haru…-san- musitó mi nombre en un leve murmuro. Le dedique una sarcástica sonrisa, y me deje caer un poco hacia atrás. Mi espada apoyándose contra la esquina de la cabina con la que golpee mi cabeza.

-Eres un gran piloto,- comencé, aun creyendo que mis palabras eran simples e incoherentes delirios –pero lo único que te hace falta es un poco de auto-control.- posé una de mis manos sobre mi ojos izquierdo, tratando de presionar la herida que tenía. Kira se sobresalto cuando vio mi acción. Tampoco se había percatado de eso.

-¿E-estas—?

Giré un poco mí cabeza para ver si la compuerta de la catapulta seguía abierta, y al ver que sí, con mí mano libre le indique en su dirección.

-Entra de una vez…

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a mover el Gundam para regresarlo dentro del Arcángel.

Cuando estacionó el Mobile Suit y abrió la puerta de la cabina, él fue el primero en salir, pero se detuvo en la salida. Me estiró una mano, esperando a que yo la recibiera. Trate de reincorporarme un poco, ya que tampoco deseaba aprovecharme de Kira Yamato ni nada por el estilo. Iba a aceptar su ayuda en bajar del Mobile Suit, pero después yo iré sola a la enfermería para que traten mí herida.

Tomé la mano de Kira, y comencé un camino lento hasta dónde él se encontraba. Él castaño tomó la pequeña palanca para poder bajar del Gundam, pero antes de eso amarró su mano libre entre mi cintura. Sí fuera la típica adolescente nerviosa, quizá me hubiera sonrojado o tan siquiera sacado un grito un tanto sorpresivo, pero no era de ese tipo de persona.

Al bajar, Kira me soltó, y después de eso tambalee un poco pero logre mantenerme de pie. Mwu-san cómo el sargento Murdoch se encontraban allí, esperándonos; y se sorprendieron cuando me vieron con Kira dentro de ese lugar. Bueno, Murdoch ya se lo había imaginado, ya que los generales de Eurasia me habían llevado junto a Kira.

Me quede de pie en dónde me encontraba, no haciendo movimiento alguno.

-¿Haru-san?- logre escuchar a Kira articular mí nombre, pero no logré captar bien lo que decía. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, y mí única respuesta fue de que el golpe si había sido muy duro. Últimamente, me había estado golpeando con todo. Sonreí de forma ironica.

-Niños, ¿ocurre algo?

¿Quién era quién ahora se encontraba hablando?

-¡Haru-san esta herida!

¿Por qué todo comenzaba a ponerse nublado?

-¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?

Ahora…todo lo que veía era oscuridad.

* * *

Lo siento, pero creo que este ha sido el final más patetico que he puesto en este fic. Le agradesco a Tenshin-no-Tsubasa por su comentario. Realmente lo aprecio ^^ Y de hecho, no te sientas aradecida por las actualizaciones rapidas: esto es una OBCESION, por eso es rápido! Y de hecho...este ha sido el episodio más largo que he escrito hasta el momento...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

Huh…

Todo este tiempo, creí que mi mundo era uno lleno de oscuridad, que la luz se había extinguido por completo. Eso era lo que siempre habría creído, y todavía lo hacía…pero en mi sueño, aquella oscuridad que habitaba en mí alma extrañamente había sido remplazada por una luz de esperanza. Tan sólo era un sueño, y estos jamás podían hacerse realidad aun así fuera lo que más desearas. Eran cómo esas historias de cuentos de hadas, siempre teniendo un final feliz…pero siendo la realidad, no siempre todo ocurría cómo tú lo desearas.

-Ah…- fue un leve quejido lo que salió de mí boca cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una radiante luz. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Fue la primera pregunta que cursó por mí mente, aunque la mayor duda que tenía era qué realmente me había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado dentro del Gundam con Kira, y haberme golpeado la cabeza…y también las palabras de ese soldado que ya hacía muerto junto a su base. Suspire, levantando una mano y posándola frente a mí cara para evitar ver directamente esa luz. Un ojo era el único que usaba para ver, y eso me extraño. Posé mi mano en dónde se encontraba mí ojo izquierdo, percatándome que estaba escondido detrás de un vendaje. Esto ya respondía a mis preguntas. Me encontraba dentro de la enfermería del Arcángel.

-Parece que la jovencita ya ha despertado.

Me sobresalte un poco al haber escuchado esa voz, y casi de golpe me levante de la cama. Por aquel rudo movimiento un nuevo dolor invadió mi cuerpo, casi haciéndome caer nuevamente a la cama, pero poniendo ambos brazos detrás de mí, logre mantenerme sentada. Gire mí mirada hacia un costado, encontrando a Mwu-san sentado a un lado de la cama. Me estaba sonriendo, pero en sus ojos azules se reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

-¿Qué—?

-Alto, alto- alzó ambas manos, haciendo callar. Al parecer, iba a ser interrogada por uno de los oficiales de esta nave de guerra. Hasta el momento, había logrado esconder bien mí verdadera existencia, pero creo que ya era momento de revelar la verdad. No toda, pero si una corta parte de ella. –Aquí yo soy quién hace las preguntas, así que ahórrate tus comentarios hasta el final.- sus palabras casi me hacen reír. Esto parecía una película de detectives, dónde el criminal era él que tenía la última palabra para determinar si era inocente o culpable.

No dije nada después de eso, sólo me reincorpore un poco en la cama, recargándome contra la pared para no gastar mis manos, las cuales también se encontraban vendadas hasta la altura de los codos. Parecía una momia.

-Primero,- alzó un dedo –Dime, ¿Qué hacías dentro del Mobile Suit en aquel momento?

-¿Cuál de los dos momentos? ¿Antes de entrar al paraguas de Artemis o cuando escapamos?- mí pregunta era razonable, ya que las dos veces en que estuve dentro de la cabina del Mobile Suit Mwu-san había estado presente.

-Antes de lo ocurrido en Artemis.- me aclaró, y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-Me encontraba descargando el manual, las funciones, tipo de armamento, entre más cosas relacionadas al Strike.- respondí con la verdad, lo que en realidad me había sorprendido por completo. Normalmente, siempre dudaba si dar una respuesta correcta o mentir para engañar a las personas.

Mwu-san me miró fijamente. -¿Con la autorización de—?

Mí estomago soltó un fuerte gruñido, y no pude evitar el no sonrojarme por la vergüenza de lo ocurrido. Abracé un poco mi estomago, tratando de reducir esos extraños ruidos que provenían de él. Mwu-san comenzó a reír.

-¿Así que la pequeña rebelde tiene hambre?- tomó mí situación cómo burla, y no me queje al respecto. Es normal que alguien se burle de ti cuando en medio de una conversación tu estomago exige por algo de comer. Mwu-san posiciono una de sus manos sobre mí hombro, dedicándome una sonrisa llena de confianza. –Ve a comer algo, luego terminaremos con esta conversación.- apenas termino su oración y salió de la enfermería, dejándome un tanto confusa.

A pesar de que él fuera un oficial de esta nave y que tenía todo el derecho de interrogarme con todos los medios necesarios para hacerme hablar, había sido demasiado amable, que incluso prefirió dejarme comer algo antes de continuar con las preguntas. Me arrepentiré de haber dicho que todos los soldados de la Alianza terrestre eran así de crueles.

Salí de la cama despacio, procurando no golpearme con nada que se encontrara en los alrededores. Todavía me encontraba un tanto mareada y todo seguía dándome vueltas, y con esto debía de tener cuidado, ya que no deseaba re-abrir nuevamente mi herida. Tomé mis botas naranjas que estaban atrás de la cama, y me las puse, para después ponerme de pie. Frente a mí, se encontraba un espejo, y por simple curiosidad, decidí acercarme para ver que tan extraña me veía con un ojo vendado.

Al ver mí reflejo, pude darme cuenta que mi oscura cabellera se encontraba hecha un asco, todos los cabellos regados por cualquier parte de mi cabeza. Comencé a arreglarme un poco el cabello, y agarrando la liga que tenía en una de mis muñecas vendadas, me agarré una coleta simple. Así se vería no tan desordenado. Parte de mi frente también se encontraba vendada al igual que mí ojo izquierdo, y parecía como si una gaza estuviera debajo de todo ese vendaje. Posicione mi mano sobre mi ojo, presionando un poco la herida para ver si sentía dolor. Respingué un poco. Seguía doliendo. Ya entendía del porque todos los pilotos de Mobile Suit usaban casco y un traje especial.

Simplemente suspire, y salí de la enfermería, encaminándome a la cafetería de la nave para buscar algo que comer. Claro, si es que había algo. Según escuché del sargento Murdoch, la razón por la que habíamos ido a Eurasia para buscar suplementos. Esta nave escaseaba de agua, alimentos, y entre más cosas que no lograba recordar. Los pasillos, como siempre, se encontraban vacios. Los civiles que estaban a bordo seguían dentro de sus habitaciones, pasando los momentos con las personas que tanto apreciaban. Temían a morir dentro de este lugar; sus acciones me decían eso.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la cafetería, presione un botón verde y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Nadie me había prestado atención, y eso me facilito el ingresar y pedir comida. Había notado que Fllay, Sigh y el chico Tolle se encontraban allí adentro, conversando sobre lo que Fllay había dicho cuando los soldados de Artemis nos habían llevado, por así ponerlo, presos.

Agarré una de las bandejas de comida que todavía quedaban en la barra y me fui a sentar a una mesa que todavía no estaba siendo utilizada por nadie, y me dispuse a comer al igual que escuchar un poco lo que esos tres estudiantes estaban diciendo.

-¿No crees que deberías disculparte, dada la situación?- Sigh le comentó a su novia, quién le respondió con un corto quejido.

-El pobre de Kira ha tenido todo tiempo de problemas por lo que dijiste, así que es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento.- Tolle también trató de convencer a Fllay para que le pidiera perdón a Kira por lo que Fllay había dicho para salvar a Sigh, aunque en realidad el peli-naranja no estaba dentro de ningún peligro.

-De todos modos, ¿podrías decirle que lo sientes?- Sigh volvió a insistir, llamando la atención de Fllay. –Además, creo que les sería un tanto bochornoso el tener que encontrarse después cara a cara por lo sucedido.

Fllay permaneció por un momento en silencio, pensando en realidad que era lo que iba a hacer. –Si Sigh insiste, me disculpare.

Moví un poco mí cabeza, soltando otro suspiro. Era una metiche por siempre querer estar dentro de las conversaciones de estos estudiantes, pero lo que decían siempre lograba llamar mi interés. No sabía si era porque decían cosas que no tenían en nada que ver con la situación, o porque siempre decían cosas buenas para levantarle los ánimos a Kira quién tenía el deber de asesinar personas. Hablando de Kira Yamato…me pregunto qué habrá sido de él. Mwu-san sólo me había hecho unas preguntas, pero no me comentó que había sido de mí o de él después de aquel enfrentamiento.

-Me pregunto si ZAFT aun estarán detrás de nosotros…

Vaya tonta que era, olvidándome completamente que ZAFT era quienes estaban atacando esta nave. Existían demasiadas naves clase NASCA en el ejercito de ZAFT, pero había una en especial a la que le temía. No podía decir de un momento para otro que ellos eran quienes constantemente atacaban, pero teniendo en cuenta que nos habían estado causando muchos problemas, no podía descartar esa posibilidad.

Después de esto, los estudiantes no dijeron nada y las puertas del lugar se volvieron a abrir. Esta vez ingresando Miliaria y Kuzzuey. Ambos chicos se reunieron con su grupo de amigos, y cómo yo, fueron a tomar una bandeja de comida de la barra. Fllay se detuvo frente a Sigh para ver en dónde iban a tomar asiento, cuando me encontró.

-¡Haru-san!- maldije por lo bajo.

Mí presencia normalmente era ignorada por medio mundo, pero Fllay parecía siempre estar atraída a mí. Levante la mirada hacía ella, y Fllay se sobresalto a verme. Posó una de sus manos frente a su boca, mostrando un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Al parecer, nadie de esta nave más que el sargento Murdoch, Mwu-san y Kira Yamato sabían sobre lo de mí accidente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- me preguntó una vez que se encontraba sentada frente a mí. Le dedique una mirada aborrecida, la misma la cual ella ya parecía acostumbrada, y seguí picando mí comida con el tenedor. La comida de esta nave no era muy apetitosa que se dijera. Los demás amigos de Fllay se encaminaron a la misma mesa, y todos, menos Kuzzuey, estaban sorprendidos al ver mí patético estado.

-Sólo un golpe, nada grave.- me limité a decir sólo eso, no queriendo dar toda la historia. Sí, no iba a culpar a Kira Yamato por eso. Él estaba protegiendo la nave mientras que yo era una intrusa dentro de Gundam, así que me lo tenía merecido.

-¿Segura que estás bien, Haru-chan?- Miliaria me cuestionó, un poco preocupada. Me sorprendí cuando ella mi llamó por el sufijo de "chan". Estaba más acostumbrada a ser llamada "san" gracias a que Kira Yamato como Fllay siempre lo decían.

-S-sí…

Cayendo en cuenta, creí que ellos me odiaban, después de todo tuve la pelea justo frente a ellos con Kira y habían admitido que no les agradaba en mucho. Me sentía un tanto incomoda el tener que estar rodeada de todos ellos sabiendo que no era muy bien bienvenida. Volví a suspirar. Creo que el cansancio seguía sobre mí.

Nuevamente levante mis manos, disponiéndome a tomar el vaso de agua que estaba sobre mi charola. Fllay nuevamente volvió a soltar un grito sorpresivo. Y antes de que pudiera agarrar mi vaso, mis manos estaban entre las de ellas.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- ahora parecía que Fllay era mi madre y cuidaba de mí. –Nee, Haru-san, ¿cómo puedes tener tantas heridas después de un solo día?

Eso era algo que yo también deseaba saber, pero mi única respuesta era que yo no tenía cuidado con nada.

-¿Esto?- volví a repetirme, indicando mis brazos. Fllay, con un simple puchero en rostro, asintió con la cabeza. –El soldado que me estuvo sosteniendo de las muñecas logró cortarme un poco con lo fuerte que era su agarre.- parecía un tanto divertido el recordar eso, que solté una corta risa mientras le contaba el suceso a Fllay. Sus amigos se me quedaron viendo de forma incrédula. No soy masoquista, claro que no, pero me daba un poco de gracia.

-Mou,- Miliaria apoyó a Fllay. –Debes de tener más cuidado.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron un poco ante la forma tan familiar en que esas dos chicas me hablaban, y al unisón los tres suspirar. Las puertas de la cafetería se volvieron a abrir, y de golpe Tolle se puso de pie.

-¡Kira!- exclamó el nombre del castaño, llamando mi atención. Levante la mirada para encarar a Kira Yamato, quién al percatarse que estaba allí, su mirada se lleno de culpabilidad. -¿Ya terminaste con el mantenimiento del Strike?

Cuando Tolle comentó eso, yo me encontraba tomando un poco de agua, y en el momento que entendí lo que dijo, casi me atraganto con mi propia agua. Tosí un poco, llamando la atención de uno que otro.

-¿H-haru-san…?- sabía que la persona que me llamaba no era otro más que el mismísimo Kira Yamato. Al instante, me paré de mí lugar e hice una baja reverencia. Kira se sobresalto ante mí acto.

-Perdón por haber estado inconsciente y no haberme encargado del mantenimiento del Gundam.- declaré de forma rápida.

-¿Huh?- Kuzzuey cómo Tolle cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

-Maa…p-perdón por lo que ocurrió…- lo sabía, Kira se sentía culpable por la herida que tenía.

Retire mi mirada de Kira, ahora enfocándome en Sigh quién le había dado un leve codazo a Fllay. Fllay le miró, su mirada un poco llena de inseguridad, pero después se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a Kira.

-E-este…Kira

-¿Ah?- su atención se enfocó en la chica de cabello rojizo. En cierta perspectiva, el pobre chico me hacía sentir mal por él. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Fllay estaba saliendo con Sigh? Él mismo tenía que darse cuenta de que si hace algún movimiento sobre Fllay, sólo serviría para robarle la novia a un amigo.

-P-perdón por lo de aquella vez…

-¿A qué te refieres, Fllay?- odiaba que este chico fuera tan inocente.

-Por lo que dije…sobre que eras un Coordinador.- desvió la mirada, sus labios torciéndose un poco.

-¡No te preocupes! No es como si estuviera enojado,- hizo una corta pausa, forzando una sonrisa –después de todo, lo que dijiste era verdad.

Sí, era verdad. Pero de la verdad que tú te habías enterado fue peor a la tuya…

-¡Chicos!- la voz de Mwu-san se escuchó desde los pasillos, y en menos de lo que creí ya se encontraba asomado por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Hay una reunión en el puente,- comenzó diciendo, y todos ya se encontraban poniéndose de pie. Menos yo. –así que vengan todos.- finalizo con una sonrisa. –Tú también jovencita,- me apuntó –no creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

Solté un corto quejido, agachando la cabeza. Cuando me dispuse a ponerme de pie, Fllay al instante volvió a entrelazar sus brazos con el mío, y deje que ella guiara el camino. No sabía el lugar de ese famoso puente del Arcángel, así que me rebaje hasta el punto de ser una simple turista. Fllay y yo estábamos detrás de todos, y eso me hizo creer que ella tampoco sabía el dónde se encontraba ese famoso lugar. Pasábamos por varias puertas, y luego nos detuvimos en un elevador de puertas verde. Mwu-san se puso a un costado, indicando con la mano a que nosotros los jóvenes pasáramos primero. Cuando era mí turno de ingresar, Mwu-san posó una de sus manos en mí hombro, y me detuve. Voltee casi por instinto a verle.

-La capitana cómo su brigadier todavía no saben nada sobre ti, así que si te preguntan qué haces allí adentro, sólo di que te ofreciste a ayudar.- me murmuro, y a pesar de que tuviera una que otra duda en mente, me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Mwu-san soltó mí hombro y me dejo ingresar, el siguiéndome por detrás. Una vez dentro, me di cuenta que este lugar era demasiado grande. Los soldados la otra vez vi dentro de la cafetería cuando ocurrió lo de Artemis también se encontraban allí adentro, y al parecer, el de cabellera azul corta fue el único que se acordó de mí. Su mirada confundida al verme me lo dijo todo.

Me encamine a dónde Fllay y sus demás amigos estaban parados, y fije mí mirada en esas dos mujeres que hacían juntas. Una ya hacía sentada en una gran silla que estaba en el centro, y eso me dio a entender que se trataba del capitán; y la peli-negra que se encontraba a sus costados sabía que era la brigadier según Mwu-san me había comentado.

Todos guardamos silencio, hasta que Mwu-san en una fuerte aclaración de garganta, le dio a entender a la capitana que ya podía comenzar con la reunión.

-Hemos encontrado un lugar del cual podemos sacar suministros.- la castaña comento, cerrando por un momento los ojos mientras daba esa explicación. Esa simple oración había llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Suministros?- Sigh comenzó. -¿Dónde?

-Obtener suministros, sí. Aunque mejor se podría interpretar cómo tomar suministros.- Mwu-san informó después de ella, y eso hizo que Sigh mostrara una cara de duda. Segú iba entendiendo, podíamos conseguir suministros, pero estos no serían dados, sino que nosotros los tomaríamos. Era algo como robar.

-Ahora nos dirigimos al cinturón de escombros…- su mirada se volvió un tanto indecisa, pero aun así siguió con el plan que ya tenían formulado.

-¿Cinturón de escombros?- Tolle preguntó, no sabiendo exactamente que era ese lugar.

Yo sí lo sabía, y por ello no me impedí el apretar mis nudillos, pero tuve que contenerme, y ante eso mordí un poco mi labio inferior, tratando de resistir la ira que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

-¡Pero…espera un momento! No estarás diciendo…- después de un corto silencio Sigh volvió a hablar, cayendo en cuenta a lo que se referían.

-Eres muy astuto.- Mwu-san simplemente comentó eso, una sonrisa posada en su rostro. Odiaba su forma de actuar, siempre tomándolo todo a la ligera y cómo si de un tonto juego se tratase.

-El cinturón de escombros consiste en una amplia variedad de cosas flotando en el espacio.- la capitana comenzó con esa explicación, tratando de dar a conocer que exactamente era ese lugar ya que la mayoría no lograba entender la razón por la cual nos dirigíamos a tal parte. –Por supuesto, eso también incluye naves que han sido derribadas en combate.

En otras palabras, ella deseaba adentrarse a un lugar de muerte. Ese lugar era conocido por dos nombres, pero el otro que seguía en el anonimato, fue prohibido decirse…

-No estarás sugiriendo que consigamos nuestros suministros de ahí, ¿no?- Tolle les pregunto, completamente dudoso.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?- ante ese comentario, Mwu-san logró cerrarle la boca. –A no ser que lo hagamos, no duraremos mucho.

-Una vez que estemos allí, me gustaría que nos ayudaran con el trabajo fuera de la nave, usando las capsulas.

Todos estaban indecisos, realmente no confiando sobre la idea que esos oficiales tenían en mente. A mí tampoco me agradaba, en lo absoluto. Incluso siendo sincera…ese lugar sería el último que me atrevería a visitar, sino hasta el día de mí muerte.

-A nosotros tampoco nos da gracia esa idea,- la brigadier comenzó a hablar –pero es la única opción que nos queda…si es que deseamos poder sobrevivir.

Ante esas palabras, todos se hicieron a la idea de que no había otra opción, ya que ellos deseaban seguir con vida y aparte que esas cosas eran de suma necesidad. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron del lugar para tomar sus lugares en esta operación. Yo seguí para en donde mismo, mirando frente a frente a la capitana con el único ojo que tenía visible, que claramente expresaba mí disgusto ante esa idea. Mwu-san se había percatado perfectamente de mí reacción, y de inmediato se puso frente a mí, posando ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Le mire, y el odio parecía incrementar cada vez más.

-Vamos, Haru,- arquee una ceja al escuchar mí nombre ser mencionado por él. ¿Cuándo fue que se lo dije? –A nosotros tampoco nos agrada esa idea, así que no te comportes de esa forma.

-¡Pero porque, de todos los lugares, tuvo que ser ese!- sabía que me metería en problemas con estas personas, pero no iba a soportar el hecho de que ellos ingresaran a tal lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Teniente La Flaga?- la capitana se posó a un costado del rubio, y después sus castaños ojos se vieron posados en mí. La brigadier también se unió a esta conmoción.

-Haru, deja de comportarte de esa forma tan—

-¿Tan que, eh?

Esto era tan extraño, y en medio de esta discusión con un superior hizo que me percatara de ello. En el pasado, nunca actué de esta forma…perdiendo la cordura tan fácilmente. También, antes jamás me importó otra persona, y ahora siempre me veía preocupándome por ese chico Kira Yamato y compañía. Tan sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde el accidente en Heliopolis, y en tan sólo cuatro días comenzaba a parecer otra persona.

-¿Qué acaso no saben que es ese lugar?- exclamé, apuntando con mi mano izquierda la pantalla que mostraba el espacio. Le mire de reojo, percatándome que ya nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca.

La brigadier me miró con un poco de molestia, y se dirigió a la capitana.

-Capitán,- hizo el típico saludo de soldado –Iré a mí lugar y ayudaré a preparar las capsulas.- la capitán sólo asintió, y la peli-negra al instante salió del lugar.

Mwu-san volvió a tomarme de hombros, pero esta vez de una forma un tanto más brusca, he hizo que le mirara fijamente a la cara. La capitana también puso una de sus manos sobre mis hombros, y la mirada que me daba estaba llena de preocupación, pero a mí me pareció que era de pena.

-Es el cinturón de escombros,- mofó Mwu-san, pero su mirada estaba seria. –No veo cuál es el problema.

-¡El no saber qué es exactamente ese lugar lo hace un problema!- a pesar de que deseaba evitarlo, e incluso mordí con demasiada fuerza mí labio para aguantar, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse con lágrimas.

Sí…había cambiado tanto.

Qué yo recuerde…la última vez que llore fue por una traición, un vago recuerdo que prefería aun dejar sumido dentro de la oscuridad de mi alma.

_-Capitán,- _era la brigadier, hablando desde un comunicador. _–Estamos listos para partir, tan sólo de la orden._

-Pueden partir, Natarle.

-¡No!- y ya había comenzado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de mis ojos, y un gran dolor comencé a sentir proveniente de mí ojo izquierdo. -¡No deje que esos estudiantes entren a ese lugar de muerte!- mire en suplica de Mwu-san, quién esta vez se había quedado sin palabras ante él cómo me encontraba. Con anterioridad, el me hizo llamar la chica rebelde, porque me comportaba de aquella forma, pero ahora no era nadie más que una simple niñita llorona.

-¿L-lugar de muerte?- la capitana murmuro, sorprendiéndose al igual que Mwu-san.

-¿No crees que ese golpe que te diste afecto un poco tu cabeza?

Guarde silencio, y deje que el dolor siguiera invadiendo mí cuerpo. Solté un suspiro, y volví a mirar a mis dos superiores. La capitana soltó un corto grito apagado.

-T-tú ojo…

Eso me llamó la atención. Así que…mí ojo dolía tanto por el hecho de que me encontraba llorando lágrimas de sangre…

-Ese lugar, al que tanto hacen llamar cinturón de escombros,- hice una pausa, moviéndome de perfil para mirar más claramente la pantalla del espacio. El lugar ya se podía admirar con mejor atención. Y allí ambos soldados no evitaron el mostrar una cara llena de sorpresa. Embocé una sonrisa un tanto llena de ironía, pero igual llena de dolor. –No es otro más que los restos de Junius Seven.

* * *

Bien, creo que en este episodio me falló un poco la inspiración o algo por el estilo, ya que siendo honesta no me gusto en mucho. Bueno, igual lo dejare así. Me he fijado que en los episodios pasados he cometido demasiadas faltas de ortografia (me como las palabras), así que un día que tenga tiempo quizá me ponga a correjir todos esos errores. Uhmm...esto es demasiado genial!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido dentro de la sala de control, Mwu-san cómo Murrue-san, la capitana de la nave, me escoltaron a la enfermería, para tratar nuevamente mi herida que yo misma había re-abierto, y después me llevaron a una habitación diferente a las anteriores. Esta tenía una puerta que sólo se abría con una clave de seguridad, y me indicaron que debía de permanecer aquí adentro hasta nuevo aviso. No me queje, no comente nada al respecto. Mi mente estaba tan nublada de pensamientos que ni las palabras si quiera podrían salir de mi boca, aun así deseara el decir algo.

Tampoco sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde que había sido confiscada dentro de esta habitación, pero sentía cómo si la eternidad hubiera arrasado sobre mí. Jamás, en los quince años que llevo de vida, creí y mucho menos imagine que vería con mis propios ojos los restos de Junius Seven. Este lugar era un cementerio espacial, no un simple cinturón de escombros, cómo los soldados de la alianza decían llamar. Esperaba, aun así tratara de negarlo, que Kira cómo sus amigos estuvieran bien. Que ninguno de ellos hubiera sufrido de algún trastorno o problema psicológico después de lo que iban a ver.

Cuerpos de mujeres, niños; cadáveres flotando entre los restos. Era increíble que los Naturales fuesen capaces de poner pie en un lugar así simplemente porque deseaba sobre vivir. En mi opinión, esto era un insulto a los ya difuntos…a esas personas que a pesar de que deseaban vivir en plena paz su vida tuvieron que sufrir esta desgracia. Incluso, comenzaba a creer que mi madre no estaría feliz por el hecho de que me encontraba en el lugar de su muerte. Mucha gente en PLANT, como de otras partes del mundo, habían perdido a seres queridos por culpa de ese San Valentín sangriento…e incluso yo perdí algo.

Inhale un poco de aire, y me deje caer completamente sobre la cama, mirando directamente a la pared, y después solté un corto y cansado suspiro. Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto más tiempo tendremos que permanecer aquí? Era un sentimiento egoísta, pero ya no me importaban esos suministros para poder sobrevivir en esta nave, simplemente me quería marchar.

Vaya…al parecer seguía sin madurar. Siempre pensando en mí, siempre queriendo huir del pasado que al final siempre me venía encontrando y jalando de regreso otra vez.

Escuché unos botones presionarse desde el exterior de la habitación, y supuse que era Mwu-san o Murrue-san, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían que me encontraba aquí adentro. Por el hecho de tener una idea de quién estaba ingresando a la habitación, no me moleste por voltear a ver. Las puertas se abrieron, y la luz entró a la oscura habitación en la que me encontraba.

-¿Ya te tranquilizaste un poco?- estaba en lo correcto, se trataba de Mwu-san. No respondí, sólo me hice una bolita en la cama, posando ambas manos sobre mis oídos para evitar escuchar sus palabras.

Mwu tan sólo suspiro.

-Supongo que este lugar te ha de traer malos recuerdos, ¿no es así?

Sí eso es lo que creías, ¿Por qué molestarse en preguntar?

-Todo el mundo perdió a alguien, o algo, en ese lugar, así que no estás sola en ese dolor.

Sí tan sólo conocieras la pura verdad…

-La capitana cómo los demás chicos decidieron en hacer un poco de flores de papel,- hizo una pausa, examinando si es que le estaba prestando en algo de atención. Al darse cuenta que no respondía, prosiguió con sus palabras. –Preguntaron por ti, y yo les dije que te buscaría para preguntarte, ¿deseas ayudar?

No respondí. Tan sólo pensé. ¿Quería? ¿Iba a ser capaz de hacer flores de papel a esa gente muerta en forma de ofrenda sin antes llorar? A pesar de la seria y aborrecida fachada que siempre sostenía, mis actitudes no eran nada más que un simple acto, para poder ocultar la parte vulnerable y verdadera que era yo.

Mwu volvió a suspirar. –Sabiendo que te has calmado, ya tienes todo el derecho de salir de la habitación.- comenzó a caminar, sus pasos siendo lentos encaminándose a la salida. –Sí cambias de opinión, ellos te estarán esperando en la cafetería.

El teniente salió de la habitación, y el silencio volvió a reinar. Era mejor así. Así me podía sentir un poco más tranquila y pensar sobre lo que había hecho.

Sí, lo iba a admitir. Lo que había hecho había estado mal, y si merecía estar en este lugar en forma de castigo. Supongo, que después de todo esto, tendré que irme a disculpar personalmente con Murrue-san y Mwu-san. Voltee a ver la pantalla que se encontraba en la pared frente a mí, y apretando unos botones, la imagen del espacio dónde se encontraban los restos de Junius Seven se mostraron en la imagen. Los mire de forma inexpresiva. Mwu-san tenía razón. Ya me había tranquilizado.

Seguí admirando, hasta que unas capsulas naranjas cómo el Strike aparecieron. Me senté sobre la cama, esperando así poder tener una mejor vista de la pantalla. Todos se estacionaron sobre un cráter, y los estudiantes quienes eran los que vestían de traje blanco espacial, comenzaron a caminar hacia la punta del cráter, varios papeles sobre las manos. Pasaron varios segundos, y las aventaron al espacio. Esas flores coloridas de papel comenzaron a recorrer entre cada escombro del lugar, deteniéndose al chocar contra algún objeto.

Este había sido el acto más noble que haya presenciado en mí vida. No sabía quién fue el de la idea, pero si algún día lograba enterarme de ello, se lo agradeceré. Salí de la cama, y volví a colocar mis zapatos. Me encamine hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, me detuve. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Sabía que allá afuera, por el momento, sería un estorbo para todos. Cada quién ya tenía sus tareas asignadas, mientras que yo fui la única cobarde que huyó de su deber.

Primero fue con Kira, ha quién no le he podido ayudar en el mantenimiento del Gundam; y ahora a esta nave, quién me dejo estar aquí. Simplemente era de lo peor.

Salí del cuarto, con sólo la idea de ir a buscar al Strike. Acaba de recordar que allí había dejado mí mochila, ya que desde que desperté en la enfermería no había sabido nada de ella. Bueno, tan siquiera esperaba el poder encontrarla allí adentro. Ya conocía bien los pasillos de la nave, así que no tuve que concentrarme en buscar el lugar al que deseaba ir; mis pies sin voluntad seguían llevándome. Al subir sobre la plataforme, apreté el botón de siempre, y fue subiendo hacia el lugar en que estaba el Gundam de Kira Yamato.

Al llegar, me encontré con los estudiantes, al igual que varios soldados de la alianza como Murrue-san, Natarle-san y el sargento Murdoch. Todos rodeando una capsula de escapatoria, la cual era idéntica a esas que tenían las naves de ZAFT.

¿ZAFT?

Mientras me iba acercando para ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, el sargento Murdoch había anunciado que ya iba a abrir esa capsula, y los soldados que portaban un arma comenzaron a apuntar en forma de precaución. Me detuve en mí camino, manteniendo cierta distancia de dónde todo el alboroto se encontraba. Las puertas de la capsula comenzaron a abrir, y después de unos segundos, una bola rosa salió flotando por las puertas.

..

Mi ojo derecho se abrió un poco por la sorpresa que me estaba llevando. Sólo conocía una criatura rosa que decía "Haro" y "Lacus" en una sola oración, pero era imposible que ella…

Cuando traté de negar aquel pensamiento, la sospecha que tenía fueron ciertas cuando una joven de larga cabellera rosada salió de la capsula. En este mundo sólo existía una sola persona que portara ese tipo y color de pelo, pero simplemente era imposible que ella estuviera aquí.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Salió flotando, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amabilidad a todos los miembros de la alianza. Siguió flotando, no sabiendo el cómo detenerse, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados en duda. Kira sostuvo una de sus muñecas, y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ella le agradeció con otra sonrisa.

-Haro. Haro.

-Gracias.- Kira se quedo embelesado, no sabiendo exactamente el cómo responder ante ella. Yo estaba igual que él, sin palabras, pero en mí caso era porque estaba demasiado confundida.

-¿Eh?- musitó, sacando del agarre su mano y posándola frente a su rostro. –Vaya, esta nave no es de ZAFT, ¿verdad?

No le había visto después de varios años, y a pesar de que había sido demasiado tiempo, seguía siendo la misma chica despistada de siempre.

-L-la…- las palabras seguían atoradas en mí garganta, pero aun así, me forcé por hablar. -¿Lacus-sama?

Tuve la suerte de poder articular su nombre, pero aun así, había llamado la atención de todos.

-¿Haru-san?- Kira fue quién pronunció mi nombre, posando su mirada sobre mí para después regresarla a Lacus.

-¿Haru?- Lacus me miró, y repitió mi nombre. No se acordaba de mí... -¿Haru Noctis Caelum?- se fue acercando a mí, mencionando mí nombre completo así de la nada. Me sobresalte un poco ante su acción, ya que nadie de esta nave sabía mí nombre verdadero, y si conocían ese apellido, sólo iba a conseguir más problemas.

-Haro. Haru. Lacus.

Haro siguió botando hasta caer en mis manos. Seguía siendo la misma bolita extraña que ese niño había creado. A pesar de ser un soldado de elite de ZAFT, me sorprendía lo magnifico que hacía este tipo de máquinas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Haru?- Lacus ya se encontraba frente a mí, sus ojos cristalinos mirándome en felicidad.

-Ah…yo…

-Haru-san.- Murrue-san me había llamado, y tuve que mirarla directamente. Ella me había aclarado que a pesar de ser un civil, debía de seguir las órdenes del capitán de la nave.

-¿S-sí, Murrue-san?

-¿Podrías escoltar a la chica a la misma habitación en la que estabas hace rato?- sabía que hablaba en serio.

-S-sí…- era increíble que haiga perdido toda confianza en mí. –Lacus-sama.- le alcé una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Haro, y espere a que la tomará para seguir con mí camino.

_-¿Acaso ella conoce a esa chica extraña?_

Lacus tomó mi mano, y siguió sonriendo. Al parecer, estaba feliz de que pudiera encontrar a una vieja amiga, aunque no creo que este era el lugar dónde deseaba encontrarme. De la nada, recordé la razón por la cual estaba aquí, y me detuve un momento, y Lacus me siguió. Voltee a ver a Kira.

-Kira Yamato.- el castaño volteó a verme. -¿Te podría encargar mí mochila? Creo que la deje en la cabina del Strike.

Él tan sólo me asintió y fue rápido hacia el Gundam. Por el momento, no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero supongo que seguía confundido por la aparición de Lacus en esta nave así como si nada. Cuando regresó de su Gundam, me entregó la mochila, y nuevamente sosteniendo la mano de Lacus, la escolté a la habitación en dónde permanecí todo el rato.

Lacus estaba feliz, y por ello no dejaba de decir muchas cosas que solo de en vez en cuando lograba captar. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, le indique que ella podía tomar asiento en la cama o en aquena de las dos sillas que se encontraban junto a la puerta, pero ella prefirió una silla. Yo sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en la que estaba en frente, y le mire.

-¿Qué hacías en esa capsula, Lacus-sama?- le cuestioné, y ella simplemente me siguió sonriendo.

-Iba de camino a un examen preliminar previo a la visita conmemoratoria a Junius Seven, pero nuestra nave se encontró con otra de la Alianza y—

Alcé una mano, en forma para hacerla callar. Lacus entendió a lo que me refería. Haro saltó de mis manos devuelta a los de su dueña.

-¿Qué ha sido de Haru todo este tiempo?- me preguntó, y Haro comenzó a brillar otra vez.

-Ah—

Las puertas de la habitación se volvieron a abrir, y Murrue-san, Mwu-san y Natarle-san se adentraron a la habitación. Me paré de mí lugar, teniendo en mente que la capitana ocupaba sentarse en un lugar, y me senté en el borde de la cama junto a Lacus-sama. Ella iba a ser interrogada, y por la forma en que Natarle-san me miraba sabía que yo también lo haría.

-Les agradezco mucho por haber recogido la capsula,- tenía razón, ella no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo la misma chica amable de siempre. –Mí nombre es Lacus Clyne.

.Haro.

-Y este es mi pequeño amigo Haro.- alzó a Haro, presentándoselo a los soldados de la Alianza. No pude evitar el suspirar. Clyne-san logró su cometido; alejando a su hija de la realidad que este mundo estaba sufriendo.

-Bueno,- Mwu-san fue ahora quién hablo. -¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?

Lacus-sama volteó a verme, y siguió dándome esa sonrisa que lograba calmar a cualquiera.

-Haru y yo somos amigas de la infancia.

Algo en mi interior me decía que debía de cambiar de inmediato este tema, que debía de sacar todo tipo de preguntas relacionadas conmigo, ya que luego podría ser descubierta. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no había escapatoria…

-Pero tú eres de PLANT, ¿no?- Mwu-san parecía no estar convencido, y decidió escarbar más en el asunto. -¿Entonces?

-¿Eh?- Lacus pregunto en alto, girando su mirada confusa hacía mí. Tan sólo desvié la mirada. -¿Ellos no saben que Haru es un Coordinador?

Las miradas de mis tres superiores se vieron posadas en mí, y yo aun seguí mirando mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo.

Murrue-san aclaró un poco su garganta, llamando mi atención.

-Al ver que ustedes dos se conocen, y que desde hace tiempo no mantenían contacto…- Murrue-san miró de reojo a Mwu-san, quién asintió con la cabeza. –Les dejaremos a solas por un rato; pero esperamos que después de esto, Haru-san nos pueda explicar lo que está pasando.

Tan sólo di un corto asentimiento con la cabeza, y los tres oficiales decidieron partir de la habitación. La que estuvo frente la puerta primero fue Natarle-san, quién al abrirla, se encontró con dos de los estudiantes y dos miembros de su tripulación. Mi ojo se abrió completamente por la sorpresa que había recibido. No me había percatado de que esos chicos estaban escuchando esta conversación, y Lacus-sama había dicho que yo era un Coordinador. Mí secreto había sido revelado. Supongo que ya no había nada que temer dentro de este lugar.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de los oficiales, y un silencio un tanto incomodo reino entre nosotras. Vaya, que agradable era esto…estar en una situación así de bochornosa con una persona que hace años que no tenías contacto. Y percatándome de mi comentario, veo que mí sarcasmo había regresado. Volvía a ser la misma de antes.

-Haru…- Lacus-sama murmuro en un suave suspiro mi nombre, y le mire. Una forzada sonrisa se vio posada en mi rostro.

-Lacus-sama no hizo nada malo.- me paré de mi lugar, poniéndome frente a ella y poniéndome en mis rodillas. Me encontraba mirándole desde abajo, actuando como un príncipe queriendo confesarle su amor a su querida princesa. –Muchas cosas han pasado, que he de suponer que piensas que no soy la misma de hace dos años…- agaché la cabeza, sintiéndome un tanto avergonzada de mi misma. Lacus-sama siempre veía a la animada y energética Haru que le importaba poco los comentarios de las personas, pero ahora se encontraba encarando a una reservada Haru que no le importa nada y nadie.

-Haru siempre será Haru para Haro y mí- sentí la mano de Lacus-sama sobre mi cabello, dándome unas leves palmaditas esperando así poder calmarme. Embocé una corta sonrisa. Ella siempre sabía el cómo cambiar el humor de las personas.

"_Shizukana kono yoru ni Anata wo matteru no"_

Su voz no había cambiado tampoco, seguía siendo igual de suave. La princesa de PLANT. Su titulo la caracterizaba tan bien, que incluso yo la consideraba una princesa más que una vieja gran amiga. Sus blancas y largas manos se posaron sobre la mías, y las sostuvo con cierta firmeza, posándolas sobre su regazo junto a Haro.

"_Ano toki wasureta Hohoemi wo tori ni kite"_

Heliopolis tenía un corto parecido a PLANT, ya que ambos eran grandes colonias con varios edificios con grandes pantallas en las que pasaban publicidad, pero en Heliopolis no podías admirar tan hermoso canto. Supongo, que esa fue una de las cosas que extrañe cuando escape de ese lugar.

-Gracias, Lacus-sama.- levanté la mirada, y le dedique una sonrisa un tanto más sincera y nada forzada.

-Me alegra ver que Haru ya está mejor.- dijo, y Haro comenzó a saltar por la habitación.

Después de esa charla, me excusé momentáneamente de Lacus-sama, ya que deseaba el poder irme a dar una ducha. Ya no había restricciones de agua, y desde que lo ocurrido en Heliopolis no había podido tener un solo baño. Me sorprendía que nadie se hubiera quejado con anterioridad de que apestaba o que mi ropa estuviera muy sucia.

Cuando me adentre a la habitación, me encontré con varios estantes, cómo los que hay en los baños termales, para depositar tus pertenencias y ropa. Tomé una canasta que estaba en una esquina, y comencé por quitarme mí saco verde. Cuando lo tenía en mis manos, lo primero en que mi ojo se posó fue en aquella gran mancha de sangre que se veía por el cuello. Y eso me hizo recordar el cómo obtuve esta herida y lo curioso que fue que Lacus-sama no me haya cuestionado de ello. Creo que ella creyó que no deseaba hablar de ello, o que esperaría a que yo deseará contarle todo y con detalles.

Era tan larga la historia, que no sabía exactamente cuánto tardaría en decirle todo tal y como ella quería.

Retiré el resto de mí ropa, y doblándola un poco, la coloqué en la cesta y la puse después sobre uno de los estantes. Me adentré a las duchas, y girando el grifó del agua, deje que el agua fría cayera libremente sobre mí cuerpo. Había pasado ya cuatro días desde que tuve la oportunidad de bañarme, y creo que extraña la sensación que daba. Aunque, prefería sobre mucho el agua caliente, pero no podía quejarme por cosas tan patéticas.

Al salir, volví a colocarme la misma ropa que traía, menos mí chaqueta verde que estaba embarrada en sangre, pero tan siquiera la amarré sobre mi cintura. Por suerte, la playera negra que traía de bajo seguía limpia. Fui a donde el tocador estaba y mire mí reflejo en el espejo. Las vendas estaban completamente mojadas y de una esquina el vendaje se rompía. Dude un momento si era buena idea el retirarme las vendas de una vez por todas, pero ya llevaba dos días con ellas.

Sí me afectaba en algo luego podría pasarme otra vez por la enfermería y cambiarlas, aunque juraría que el doctor ya se enfado por tenerme siempre allá adentro.

Mis manos lentamente y con cuidado fueron retirando cada línea del vendaje, la cual a los segundos iba cayendo a mis pies. Mantenía mí ojo derecho cerrado, ya que no deseaba ver si es que había dejado marca fea o algo por el estilo. Cuando retire el vendaje completamente y lo sentí sobre mis pies, inhale un poco de aire. Jamás había estado vendada en mí vida, así que era algo nuevo para mí el ver la parte vendada.

Abrí ambos ojos a la vez, sólo para sentir una corta punzada de dolor proveniente del izquierdo. Lo cerré al instante, y seguí manteniendo abierto el ojo derecho lo mejor posible. Desde la frente hasta un poco debajo de la ceja tenía una larga rajada, que aun se veía roja. Iba a dejar cicatriz, estaba muy segura de ello.

Traté otra vez, pero más despacio, el abrir el ojo izquierdo. Seguía doliendo, pero tan solo un poco. Parpadee un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrar nuevamente mí ojo herido a la luz. Cuando pude ver perfectamente, admire mi reflejo en el espejo. Cuanto extrañaba ver con dos ojos al igual que como extrañaba el verme un tanto normal. Tomé las vendas que ya hacían en el piso y las tiré en el boté de basura más cercano, y salí del baño. Y por primera vez, pude ver a civiles fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al principio, me pregunté si debía ir al comedor a buscar algo de comer para mí y Lacus-sama, pero preferí primero el ir a darle una vuelta antes de saber que exactamente hacer. Aparte de que, había dejado la puerta abierta, y podría salir y meterse en algún lío, ya que no creo que sea muy bien bienvenida. Esta era una nave de la Alianza, dónde Naturales abordaban; los Coordinadores no eran bien recibidos…

-Lacus-sama.- al llegar y llamar su nombre, no obtuve nada más que silencio. Abrí la puerta de inmediato, y encontré una habitación vacía. Haro ni Lacus se encontraban dentro. Solté un cansado suspiro. Me lo había imaginado. Incluso, a pesar de que hubiera puesto el seguro, ella hubiera sido capaz de desbloquearlo y salir.

El único lugar que me logré imaginar en el que podía estar era en el comedor, ya que dudo que se lo hubiera ocurrido visitar algún otro, aparte de que no conocía la nave. No me apresuré en mí camino, ya que dudaba que cosas malas le pasaran. Hablaba de Lacus, la persona más despistada e inocente de este universo.

_-¿Por qué alguien de ZAFT tiene permiso de caminar a solas por aquí?-_ cuando me acerqué a la entrada, fue lo primero que logré escuchar. Y no me tuve que esforzar en mucho el saber de quién se trataba. Era Fllay, quién se estaba refiriendo a Lacus. Me apegue a la pared, quedando justo a un lado de la entrada.

-No tenía intención de salir sin permiso de la habitación, pero cómo Haru no estaba, grite tres veces: ¿Puedo salir de la habitación?- Lacus le explicó, y yo casi suelto una corta carcajada. Estaba en lo correcto, ella era la persona más despistada e inocente. –Además, no pertenezco a ZAFT.

-¡P-pero sigue siendo lo mismo!- Fllay trató de contra-atacar. –Sigues siendo un Coordinador.

Eso… ¿Acaso Fllay sostenía algún tipo de odio contra los Coordinadores?

-Sí, soy Coordinadora, pero no pertenezco al ejército.

A dónde esta conversación iba, no me comenzaba a gustar ni en lo más mínimo. Me quede parada frente a la puerta, no teniendo por el momento intención alguna de dar a conocer mi persona. Kuzzuey, Kira, Miriallia, Fllay y Lacus eran las personas que se encontraban allí dentro.

-Tú tampoco perteneces al ejército, ¿vedad?- ese comentario hizo que Fllay se sobresaltara un poco. –Entonces, tú y yo somos iguales.- Lacus le sonrió, y le estiro una mano con intenciones de poder saludarle de la forma debida.

Fllay retrocedió un paso, y miró con cierto disgusto la mano de Lacus. -¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Detente!

Di un paso hacia adelante, uno que fue tan silencioso que mi presencia seguía sin ser descubierta.

-¿Por qué debería de darte la mano?- le pregunto, aun sosteniendo esa misma cara que expresaba el disgusto por Lacus-sama claramente. -¡No quiero que ningún Coordinador como tú actué amistosamente conmigo!

_¿Huh?_

Esta vez no me moví, mucho menos quise decir algo para mostrar mi presencia. Esas palabras que Fllay había dicho…de cierto modo dolieron. Y al ver la expresión que Kira tenía en rostro, esas palabras también habían causado un efecto sobre él. Miriallia, a pesar de que era un Natural, también se mostró sorprendida ante esas brutales palabras. Giró un poco su rostro, tratando de desviar sus ojos de Fllay, y se encontró conmigo.

-¿Haru-chan?- mencionó mí nombre, y todos voltearon a verme. Kira Yamato encarándome con la misma expresión dolida de hace rato. Fllay como Lacus-sama voltearon; Fllay con cierta sorpresa, Lacus-sama con felicidad.

-¡Haru-san!- Fllay exclamó, empujando un poco a Miriallia para ponerse frente a mí. Sus ojos grises no mostraban la misma repugnancia. Eso me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. Si tan sólo supiera que era un Coordinador, esa cara de felicidad sería totalmente remplazada por una muy distinta. No miré a Fllay, y le pase por un lado, encaminándome a dónde Lacus-sama se encontraba.

-Lacus-sama…- le mire de una forma un tanto cansada, queriendo darle a entender que haberse salido de la habitación sin antes haberme esperado había estado mal.

-_Maa_, Haru.- tomó en manos a Haro, quién hace poco estaba botando a un costado. Pude escuchar en el fondo que Fllay soltaba un corto grito lleno de sorpresa, pero por ahora no quería hablar con ella.

-E-ella…había venido a buscar algo de comer…- Kira Yamato comentó, deteniéndose a mis costados con la charola de comida ya en mano. Asentí un poco con la cabeza, y alcé un poco mí mano, esperando a que Lacus-sama la tomara. Ella me sonrió, y la tomó.

Los tres salimos del lugar, llamando un poco la atención de esos tres estudiantes que habían quedado completamente confusos ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

En el camino de vuelta a la habitación en la que Murrue-san me dijo que acompañara a Lacus, todo fue silencio. Quién sólo se dedicaba a decir cosas para romper la tensión era Haro, pero todo lo que decía no tenía sentido. Un día de estos le preguntare a ese hombre del porque no pudo darle más diálogos a esa bola rosa. Al estar frente a la puerta, Kira Yamato apretó unos botones, y esperó a que Lacus y yo ingresáramos, el nos siguió al final. Kira depositó la bandeja de comida en una de las mesas, y mientras que Lacus se quedaba para frente a Kira, yo me dispuse a irme a sentar a una de las dos camas.

-¿Tengo que volverme a quedar dentro de este lugar?- Lacus-sama le cuestionó.

Al principio, Kira no le había respondido, pero después volvió a levantar la mirada para verla frente a frente. –Sí, deberás.

Lacus-sama realizo un corto puchero, y se sentó sobre la silla frente al castaño. –Y yo que deseaba el poder comer mientras hablaba con todos…

-Esta nave le pertenece a la Alianza Terrestre; no hay muchas personas que vea con buenos ojos a los Coordinadores.- ante ese comentario, le miré.

-Ante esas "personas",- enfaticé la palabra -¿Fllay está incluida?

Kira no respondió. Bueno, mejor dicho, me estaba ignorando completamente. No lo iba a culpar. Estaba, por así ponerlo, insultando a sus amigos.

-Eres muy amable. Gracias.

Deje que ambos chicos platicaran un rato, mientras que yo me subí sobre la cama y recargue mi espalda contra la pared. Tomé mi mochila y saqué mi computadora, sólo teniendo en mente en ver de qué forma podría ayudar a Kira Yamato con su Mobile Suit. Se escuchó el abrir de puertas, y cuando me dio por voltear a ver Kira ya no se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Lacus-sama miró por un instante la puerta, y nuevamente, comenzó a cantar.

* * *

No sé...pero siento cómo si esta comenzando a apesar...Pero que importa~igual seguire con esto hasta que la termine por completo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

Simplemente no me la podía creer…había sido tan increíble que por un momento creí que me había quedado sorda y lo que había escuchado había sido producto de mí imaginación. ¿A-acaso…habían usado a Lacus-sama cómo un rehén? ¡Era meramente increíble! Pero sobre todo, imperdonable. No era posible que la Alianza terrestre háyase caído tan bajo. Ya llevaba una semana dentro de este lugar, y desde mí última conversación con Murrue-san cómo Mwu-san, comenzaba a sentir un poco de respeto hacia ellos y sus tripulantes en sí, pero no completamente hacía la alianza en general. Pero ahora salían con esta estupidez que ya no sabía que pensar.

La brigadier fue quién mandó aquel mensaje hacía la nave enemiga de ZAFT que ya se encontraba destruyendo la última nave aliada de la Alianza, en dónde supuse que el padre de Fllay se encontraba. Aquel mensaje de la brigadier se había escuchado por toda la nave, y apenas y lo escuché, deje mí trabajo a un lado y me encamine directamente al puente de la nave. Ocupaba a hablar con ellos, saber la razón de sus actos y hacerles entrar en razón; no importándome en lo absoluto si eso me hacía ganar otro regaño por parte de mis superiores.

Mientras esperaba que el elevador de la capsula apareciera frente a mí, no pude evitar el sentirme nerviosa, pero a la vez completamente furiosa por lo que acaban de hacer. Lacus-sama me había contando que Clyne-sama iba a ser capaz de mandar muchas naves de ZAFT en su búsqueda, y sabía que la nave con la que nos enfrentábamos era una de clase NASCA, y por la forma en que aquel Gundam rojo había reaccionado, me di cuenta de que solo una persona podría ponerse así de furiosa cuando se trataba de Lacus. Esa persona jamás iba a cambiar.

El elevador había llegado y de un saltó apreté nuevamente el botón y fui subiendo. Tan sólo fueron unos segundos, los cuales se me hicieron como una eternidad, y llegue al puente. Todos parecían enojados. Murrue-san miraba con un poco de recelo a la brigadier, quién con poca dificultad desviaba la mirada de su superior. Sigh estaba con Fllay, sosteniéndola en brazos ya que ella no dejaba de llorar, mientras que sus ojos grises miraban con puro odio a Lacus, quién tenía la cabeza una poco agachada.

Mí respiración era agitada, y por eso no tardaron mucho en percatarse de mí presencia. Lacus-sama me miró, la inocencia e ingenuidad que normalmente se veía reflejada en su rostro había desaparecido, y el dolor era lo único visible. No dijo nada, pero tan sólo se dedico a mirarme con un poco de suplica, diciéndome que no hiciera ningún escándalo, ya que ella me conocía a la perfección.

-¡Es su culpa, es su culpa!- Fllay deliraba entre llanto, refiriéndose a Lacus. Sabía que no era un buen momento para empezar una pelea, y de hecho no me sentía con los ánimos de hacerlo. Mis pasos eran lentos, pero firmes. No iba a mostrar emoción alguna en este momento. Sabía que si lo hacía…podía hacer llorar a mucha gente, y le prometí a Lacus que no volvería a hacer una cosa así otra vez. Me puse frente a Murrue-san y Natarle-san, y ambas me miraron.

-Murrue-san,- le llamé -¿Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió?- quería respuestas, saber del porque tras ese ridículo acto. Murrue-san frunció de forma delicada el entrecejo, pero no de forma molesta, sino de vergüenza. Natarle-san se le adelantó, y habló por ella.

-Lo que se hace aquí no le incumbe a los civiles.- fue lo que me dijo, y eso era demasiado cierto.

-Pero desde que me hice a cargo del mantenimiento del Strike, formé parte del ejército, y eso significa que tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa en esta nave, sobre todo cuando se trata de Lacus-sama ya que soy su protectora.- informé, no pasando por alto aquella mirada amenazante que Natarle-san me estaba dando en ese momento.

-¡Eso—!

-Sé que fue un acto de cobardía, pero no había otra opción…- Murrue-san fue quién interrumpió esta vez a su brigadier y me respondió, soltando un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo. Esa respuesta comenzaba a enfadarme un poco, ¿pero porque siempre que había un problema todos creen que no existen más opciones?

Suspire. –Es la capitana, y esta vez no diré mis quejas respecto a lo que acaba de hacer, aparte que no tengo el derecho de recriminarla o cosas por el estilo…ya aprendí mi lección aquella vez.- lo que dije era cierto, y supuse que Murrue-san confió en mis palabras ya que me había dado una sonrisa.

Al final, no quise armar más pleito, ya que cuando tome nuevamente de la mano a Lacus-sama, Fllay comenzó a hacer un nuevo escándalo. Me había llevado de inmediato a Lacus-sama devuelta a la habitación en la que ambas dormíamos, y el silencio reinó. Lacus-sama se había sentado en la misma silla de siempre, mirando de forma curiosa a Haro. Yo también me senté en la cama, como siempre, y mire mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo.

-L-lacus…- le llame en un leve suspiro, estando insegura si ella deseara el querer hablar conmigo. Hacía ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me sentía de esta forma, la cual curiosamente no sabía cómo describir. Ella me miró de la misma forma inocente de siempre, esta vez no diciendo nada. –C-creo…- comencé insegura, pensando bien mis palabras antes de decir completamente mí oración. –Creo…que él está aquí.- dije, soltando un pesado suspiro.

Lacus-sama soltó un corto grito apagado después de haberse percatado a lo que realmente me refería ante esa oración. Sí, él estaba en esa nave NASCA que había estado persiguiéndonos desde el principio, piloteando uno de esos Mobile Suit que ZAFT le había robado a la alianza. Y a pesar de que no tuviera pruebas concretas para probarlo, estaba muy segura de ello. Lacus-sama siguió en silencio, sabiendo a la perfección lo que significaba que él estuviera aquí.

-¿Entonces él también?- me pregunto un tanto curiosa, su voz suave y delicada cómo siempre. Asentí con la cabeza, no queriendo responder con palabras ante esa pregunta ya que estaba más que segura que todas quedarían atoradas en mi garganta.

-Haru…

-Estaré bien, Lacus-sama.- le aseguré, mostrándole una forzada sonrisa, que por un momento, pareció haberla convencido porque no dijo nada. –Lo que sucedió en el pasado, simplemente quedó en el pasado.

Ese comentario era más que una simple mentira. He estado viviendo en el pasado tanto tiempo que siempre que pienso en el presente, en la nueva realidad que estoy viviendo, me pierdo completamente sin siquiera saber que realmente es lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Pero si esta vez lo estaba admitiendo, debía de confiar en esas palabras, y hacerme más fuerte. Desde que vi la fuerte voluntad de los amigos de Kira Yamato al olvidar todo, sobretodo su libertad, se unieron al ejército aun y sin saber lo peligroso que sería…y todo por él, me dispuse a seguir su camino. Olvidarme de todas las complicaciones de mí vida, y hacer cosas que antes temía para ser más fuerte.

Y a pesar de qué también doliera un poco decir esto, lo haría por él.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?- cuando recordé lo que Lacus-sama acaba de vivir, le pregunte, llamando completamente su atención. Me ofreció una corta sonrisa, una que casi parecía falsa y forzada, pero eso era imposible. Lacus-sama jamás, en toda su vida, había ocultado sus sentimientos hacía las personas que le rodean, mucho menos a esas que le importan. Estaba exagerando.

Lacus tan sólo asintió, alzando a Haro en manos y dándole una sonrisa. Haro reaccionó, comenzando a decir las mismas frases incoherentes de siempre.

-No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí…- dije entre suspiros, esperando a que Lacus-sama, quién estaba distraída jugando con Haro, no se diera cuenta. Y esa era, también, mí mayor prioridad en este momento. Sí ella se quedaba aquí, no sabía que podían hacerle. Lo que ahora menos me preocupaba era que ella cayera en manos de la Alianza, ya que esos supuestos aliados con los que nos íbamos a reunir habían muerto, junto al padre de Fllay según había escuchado por allí.

Tan sólo esperaba que ni se les ocurriera mandarla a la prisión de esta nave. Nunca se sabe también, el cómo sería yo capaz de reaccionar ante tal acción.

-Nee…Haru…

Al escuchar él como Lacus-sama me llamaba, me sobresalte por completo, mí mirada completamente fijada en ella mientras que mis labios estaban cortamente separados. ¿eso que miraba…eran ojos llenos de dolor? ¿En Lacus? Me puse de pie, completamente encaminándome a dónde ella estaba sentada, y me puse de rodillas, frente a ella, mirándole desde abajo cómo aquella vez. Sus azulados ojos me miraban en suplica, completamente dolidos y con tristeza.

-Esa chica…- no hizo falta preguntar el nombre, sabía que se refería a Fllay. –Esa chica, ¿Por qué lloraba?- desvió un poco la mirada, no estando segura si su pregunta sería respondida o si había sido una buena idea haberla hecho. Mí mirada se entrecerró un poco, y me senté completamente en el puso, cruzando mis piernas.

Sí ella deseaba saber la cruel realidad de la cual se le había protegido, yo no era nadie para impedirle saber todo. Mis ojos se tornaron inexpresivos, tomando nuevamente ese colar opaco. Creí que desde que vi a Lacus-sama esta expresión jamás se vería posada en mí rostro, pero si no me tomaba esto enserio, ella no sería capaz de comprender mis palabras. Pero…igual esperaba no herirla demasiado.

-Lacus Clyne, hija de Siegel Clyne…- comencé despacio, no tomándome la molestia de pensar mis palabras. –Nacida en PLANT, siempre estando al cuidado de su padre, teniendo una educación privada, siempre rodeada de soldados de elite de ZAFT, prometida de Athrun Zala, el soldado más talentoso de ZAFT e hijo de Patrick Zala…- mis ojos se vieron posados por un instante en los de ella, haciendo que me percatara que estaba confundida. Claro, ella deseaba saber del porque Fllay lloraba, y esta era mí única forma de poder explicarlo. -¿Acaso sabes del porque todo lo que te rodea, tiene que ver con el ejército?

Ella negó, frunciendo un poco los labios. Esa pregunta fue un poco dura, pero disculparme sería lo último que haría.

-Clyne-san no quería que vieras el verdadero mundo que te tocó vivir, él quería que su hija viviera feliz en una mentira creada por él.

Lacus no dijo nada, mucho menos hizo algún gesto sorpresivo. Seguía tan calmada que me hizo creer que no había comprendido mis palabras. Suspirando, me dispuse a seguir hablando.

-Eres la ídolo de PLANT, amada por todos y sobre todo, la protegida de ZAFT. Clyne-san ha hecho todo lo que estuviera a su alcance esperando que así, su querida hija no tuviera que ser espectadora de esa tormentosa guerra que se estaba viviendo.

-¿Entonces—?

Le interrumpí. –Sí. Fllay lloraba porque su padre acaba de ser asesinado por las fuerzas de ZAFT, y te utilizó a ti, por ser un Coordinador, como rehén.

Lacus ya no dijo nada, y la tristeza volvió a invadir su mirada. Nuevamente eso hizo que me sobresaltara. Verla así de triste me trae pésimos recuerdos, y ahora no era el momento adecuado para que pensara en cosas de ese estilo.

-Iré a traerte algo de tomar,- me paré al instante, acercándome a la puerta y abriéndola –Por favor, no salgas de aquí.- dije simple, y no esperando respuesta alguna de ella, salí del lugar.

Era mejor así. Dejarla sola para que ella pudiera aclarar su mente. Aunque en realidad, esto era bueno para las dos. Después de aquellas duras palabras que le dije, sobre la realidad que su padre le había estado ocultando, algo me decía que sería un tanto bochornoso el seguir la conversación en este momento.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos encaminándome a la cafetería, gritos llenos de llanto podrían hacerse audibles por casi toda la nave. No hacía falta pensar, era Fllay. ¿Quién más podría ser? Ella perdió a su padre, y el hecho de que estuviera llorando era algo de lo que no me podría quejar…todos tienen el derecho de llorar cuando se sienten tristes, ¿no es así? Por un momento dude, pero al final mis pies al igual que mi cuerpo me vinieron traicionando, y ahora me estaba encaminando a la habitación de la cual salían todos esos gritos. Al llegar, me encontré con Fllay en el piso, siendo abrazada por Sigh, al igual que a Kira y Miriallia quienes eran espectadores de este melodrama.

-¡No es posible!- Fllay grito, aferrando más sus manos a la chaqueta de Sigh.

-Fllay…- Kira Yamato le llamó dudoso, preocupación reflejada en su voz. Y apenas Kira articuló su nombre, Fllay giró de inmediato su cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos grises bien abiertos, lágrimas desbordándose, su cabello completamente desarreglado, y su mirada, en vez de lucir triste, parecía llena de ira. Ella era todo un desastre.

-¡Mentiroso!- grito, tomándome por sorpresa. Pero a Kira le afectó más. -¡Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, que todo saldría bien porque estábamos juntos!- le recriminó, perdiendo esta vez por completo la cordura. -¿Por qué no protegiste la nave de mí padre? ¡Dijiste que nos salvarías a todos!

¿Acaso Fllay entendía, tan siquiera un poco, la situación en que estábamos viviendo? Pero por cómo seguía reaccionando, parecía que no.

-¡Fllay!- Miriallia le grito, reprochándole por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Kira había desviado la mirada, escuchando sin queja alguna el cómo Fllay le culpaba de todo. -¡Kira hizo todo lo que pudo!

Y si que lo hizo, ya que estaba muy segura que el Gundam rojo no se trataba de otra persona más que el mismísimo Athrun Zala. A pesar de que Kira fuera un gran piloto, no le llegaba ni a los hombros a ese chico. Él tuvo un arduo entrenamiento en el ejército, mientras que Kira Yamato era un simple novato.

-Cómo tú también eres un Coordinador…- esta vez, los ojos de Fllay mostraban ira, más que antes. Las lágrimas habían parado, y su voz se hizo más raposa. –No estás luchando en serio, ¡¿verdad?

Hubo comentarios, que yo misma también considere pasables, que no eran importantes ya que no hacían mucho daño, pero ese incluso a mi me llego, y se supone que yo no soy quién está dentro de esta conversación. Hubo un instante en que sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, ya que nadie había comentado nada al respecto de lo sucedido. Los llantos de Fllay eran los únicos que invadían la habitación. Cuando regresé a mis sentidos, me di cuenta de que Kira había desaparecido. La única idea que me llegó fue que había huido. No tuvo el coraje de enfrentarse a Fllay, de decirle la verdad en su cara. Y si él no lo iba a hacer, yo gustosa me encargaría de ello. Adiós a la supuesta amistad que tenía con ella, pero ya estaba harta, y me enfermaba su comportamiento de víctima. ¡Kira era quién realmente sufría en esta situación!

-Haru-chan…- Miriallia suspiro mí nombre, mirándome con ojos dolidos. No sabría si era día o noche, pero eso era lo de menos, pero diría: hoy todos han llorado. Fllay, al escuchar a Miriallia decir mí nombre, volvió a regresar su mirada a nosotras, mostrando una boba y esperanzada sonrisa. Mis ojos seguían inexpresivos, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto desde la conversación que sostuve con Lacus.

-H-haru-san…- Fllay dijo mi nombre de forma torpe, llorando otra vez. Ignore su llamado, y camine un poco hasta estar casi cerca de ellos dos, pasando junto a Miriallia, quién me miro confusa. Fllay cómo Sigh levantaron sus miradas hacía mí. Ella sobresaltándose al ver mí mirada. ¿Así que nunca me había visto así? Sorprendente. Ahora conocerá quién realmente soy.

-¿Duele?- pregunté, mí tono lleno de sarcasmo y burla. Fllay volvió a mostrar esa mirada de enojo, pero no se comparaba a la que le dio a Kira hace pocos segundos.

-¡Claro que duele!- me grito, nuevamente aferrándose a la chaqueta de su novio, quién por un momento creí que se había quejado de dolor. Sí fuera hombre, no me gustaría tener una novia así. -¡Mí padre ha muerto!- me volvió a gritar, dándome a conocer el dato cómo si no estuviera enterada de ello. -¡Y todo por culpa de ese chico!

-¿Por qué culpas de todo a Kira?

-¡Por qué el dijo que nos protegería, pero fue todo una mentira!- dictó, nuevamente ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos del chico. Nuevos sollozos remplazaron a los anteriores, sacándome de quicio.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?- mi voz se volvió más dura, y me crucé de brazos. -¡El nos protegió!- no pude evitarlo, pero lo grite, esperando que de esa forma entendiera un poco. –Nos protegió de ZAFT, hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenernos a salvo, ¿y tú estás llorando? ¡Por favor!- conforme seguían mis quejas ante su comportamiento, comenzaba a sentir un poco de diversión. Suerte que Lacus-sama no estaba aquí, sino sería reprimida. No que me importara, pero ella odiaba que hiciera a otra gente llorar.

-¡Pero mi padre ha muerto!- me volvió a mirar. -¿Qué acaso no puedes entenderlo? ¿Qué acaso…-hizo una corta pausa-no sabes que se siente estar sola en este mundo?

Bien. Llegue a mí límite.

-Supongo que tienes razón,- dije, esta vez metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mí pantalón –pero a la vez no.

Me miró sobresaltada, y esta vez fue Sigh quién me dedicó una seria mirada.

-Haru, ¡ya basta!

Hice un corto sonido, uno que parecía como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, y eso frustro más a Sigh. –Quizá, no puedo entender tú dolor, aunque en realidad lo hago- ese comentario no tenía sentido, pero decía la verdad. –Y para tú información. ¿Acaso estás sola?

No me respondió, solo se aferró más a Sigh.

-Tienes a tus amigos, a tú novio, ¿Y dices estar sola?- solté una corta risa sarcástica. –Vamos Fllay, si quieres hacer algo por esas personas que se preocupan por ti, deja de lucir tan patética cómo tú fueras la victima de todo esto.- mis palabras fueron sinceras, y el enojo que había sentido poco antes había desaparecido por completo. Nuevamente recordaba. Y esta vez no pude esfumar aquellas imágenes que a los segundos me hacían sentir débil.

-Haru-chan, creo que…- esta vez Miriallia se iba a meter, y cuando posó su mano sobre mí hombro, con un brusco movimiento la aparte, haciéndole soltar un corto grito sorpresivo.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a ese chico?- al parecer, mis palabras habían sido nuevamente ignoradas. -¡Él es un Coordinador! ¡Ese chico es un aliado de ellos!

Gracias a ese comentario nuevamente tenía más cosas que decirle, pero ya no me sentía con ánimos de seguir gastando saliva en ella. –Lo defiendo porqué Kira Yamato no tiene la culpa de nada, eres tú quién le critica, y de una forma muy injusta.

Le di la espalda, encaminándome a la puerta, ahora siendo yo quién ignoraba sus gritos. Sí no logré hacerle entrar en razón, mucho menos ella lograra hacer eso en mí. Quizá pueda pretender, para sostener la fiesta en paz, pero actuar falsamente era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Cuando estaba junto a la puerta, me detuve un instante, escuchando al último grito que Fllay había dedicado. "¿Los coordinadores nos quieren muertos?" Mis respetos hacía esta chica habían quedado por los suelos. Y mirándole sobre mí hombro, respondí a las dos preguntas que me habían quedado pendientes.

-Fllay…- esta vez, ni yo estaba segura si mí voz era compasiva, o simplemente era pena lo que expresaba. –Admito que los Coordinadores les quieren muertos, ya que ustedes son Naturales, aliados de la Alianza, nuestros enemigos…pero aun así…

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Haru también es aliado de nosotros!

-Kira, siendo Coordinador o no, es su amigo, alguien que pelea, mata gente, se embarra las manos de sangre que jamás debió de haber tocado, simplemente porque no desea que ninguno de ustedes mueran. ¿Y aun así tienes el coraje de decir que quiere matarte?- hice una corta pausa, suspirando. –Él ha traicionado a los de su raza, prefiriendo pelear a lado del enemigo aun así lo trataran como perro, ¿Y dices que esta del mando enemigo?

-¡Deja de defenderlo!- se volvió a repetir, alzando un poco más la voz. Ahora, logré mi cometido. Me miró de la misma forma que Kira, con el mismo disgusto que le mostro a Lacus. Estábamos parejos.

-¿Odias a todos los Coordinadores, no es así?- una vez una persona dijo que es estúpido preguntar la cosa más obvia, pero vale la pena hacerlo cuando encuentras diversión. Yo no buscaba eso, buscaba ser odiada al igual que ellos dos. Pude ver que Fllay asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. –Gracias por el dato, ya que yo también soy un Coordinador.

No me espere a escuchar sus demás gritos, mucho menos las preguntas llenas de duda de Miriallia y de Sigh, y me aleje del lugar. Regresando a dónde había dejado a Lacus.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza~pero simplemente tenía flojera al igual que las ideas se habían agotado momentaneamente -w- aparte de que estoy devuelta a la escuela y así~ Wuu! este proyecto cada vez se vuelve más interesante, y lo amo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

Silencio.

Últimamente mi vida estaba rodeada de silencio, y no sabía si sentirme agradecida o frustrarme por ello. De momento todos dormían. ZAFT no había atacado desde la rendición que la tripulación del Arcángel, y por ello ahora todos dormían tranquilos, despreocupados, confiando que no serían atacados de un momento a otro. Pero yo he crecido teniendo muy claro que nunca era bueno confiarse de cosas insignificantes, sobre todo el confiar en gente que no creía en ti, y por ello no podía dormir. Simplemente me dedique a cuidar de Lacus-sama quién parecía vivir en sueños. Mientras estaba en la oscuridad, y lo único que alumbraba el lugar era el monitor de mi computadora, comencé a pensar sobre lo que podía hacer en el caso de Lacus. Me había jurado que la sacaría de aquí, y hasta el momento, no lograba encontrar alguna forma de escapatoria. Suspire, apartando momentáneamente la computadora de mí vista, posándola a un costado sobre la cama.

Sabía mejor que nadie que era un asco, que yo no era digna de hacer promesas ya que jamás las cumpliría. Eso mismo me había dicho esa persona, y desde entonces juré no prometer nada, ya que luego me vería dentro de ese pleito otra vez. ¡Pero me encontraba hablando de Lacus, su prometida! Con más razón él me diría algo; porque se trataba de ella. Solté un corto gruñido, apretando mis nudillos junto a mis costados. ZAFT estaba cerca, todos dormían…eso significaba que, ¿Podría usar el Strike para liberar a Lacus?

¡Vaya tontería que se me pudo ocurrir!

No estaba pensando con claridad, y eso me frustraba. Por ser un Coordinador tendría la capacidad de manejar un Gundam, pero no estaba tan confiada en mis técnicas ya que al observar pelear a Kira Yamato aquella vez, no pude quedar más que asombrada. La forma en que usaba las palancas de movimiento, cambiaba el formato de uso o las armas aun durante el combate. Ese chico era todo un prodigio, pero seguía creyendo que su capacidad de combate no se comparaba en lo absoluto a ese chico, a pesar de que Kira Yamato se desesperaba muy fácilmente. Ese era uno de los mayores problemas, le faltaba el control de sus emociones.

-Vaya lata…- murmure para mí, tirándome completamente sobre la cama, mirando hacia el inexpresivo techo. Los únicos sonidos que lograban llegar a mis oídos dentro de esta habitación era la leve respiración de Lacus-sama, y la mía, la cual era más lenta de lo normal.

Suspiré, volviendo a reincorporarme sobre la cama y saqué mis pies, dejándolos caer sobre el piso y me puse nuevamente mis botas. Había tantas cosas que hacer que precisamente este no era el momento adecuado para perder mi valioso tiempo. Aun me quedaba el pensar el cómo ayudar a Lacus-sama escapar, el descifrar que nave NASCA era la que precisamente nos estaba siguiendo.

-Haru…- la pequeña voz de Lacus-sama me sobresalto un poco, ya que yo la hacía profundamente dormida. Volteé a verla, y sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos; se encontraba medio dormida, y eso me hizo soltar una corta risa.

-¿Qué sucede?- le cuestioné, tomando en manos mi computadora. Lacus, aun en su mismo estado, se sentó sobre la cama, dejando la sabana caer frente a su cuerpo.

-Recordé que ocupaba decirte algo importante…- soltó un pequeño bostezo, rascando con la contraparte de su mano su ojo izquierdo.

Eso llamó un poco mi atención, y me fui a sentar a un costado de la cama de Lacus, y le mire directamente a los ojos.

-Kira-sama es amigo de Athrun.- dijo, y me dedicó una sonrisa. Hubo un instante, que por aun estar metida en mis propios pensamientos, que no logré entender bien su mensaje, pero al ver aquella sonrisa que se vio posada en su rostro, logré entender todo a la perfección. Kira Yamato conocía a Athrun…y que ella sacará dicho tema a la luz solo lograba significar una cosa…

-¿E-el…- era difícil preguntar, pero tragando saliva con un tanto de fuerza, seguí con la pegunta –él se encuentra aquí?

Lacus entendió a la perfección a lo que me refería, y tan solo se limitó a sonreír. Tan sólo suspire, cerrando la computadora. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. No lograba encontrar, nuevamente, palabras para poder comunicarme con Lacus, ya que simplemente recuerdos eran los que se encontraban fluyendo dentro de mi cabeza. Odiaba este sentimiento, aquel dolor que a los segundos llegaba a inundar mi pecho, sofocándome lentamente. Había notado que últimamente los recuerdos llegaban a surgir en mi mente, aquellas imágenes que juré haber dejado en la más profundo de mi alma; pero como ya lo había dicho, los recuerdos al final regresan para cazarme, y traerme devuelta todo aquel dolor.

-¿Tan difícil es escapar?- murmure, llamando la atención de Lacus; lo sabía, ya que sentí su mano ser posada sobre la mía.

-Haru—

No estaba segura si iba a decirme algo importante, pero Lacus se vio interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta. Un tanto sobresaltada, solté el agarre de mi mano con la de ella, y parándome al instante me volteé a ver. Kira Yamato se encontraba en la puerta, su respiración un tanto agitada, casi como si hubiera corrido desde su habitación hasta llegar aquí.

-¿Kira-sama?- Lacus le cuestionó, no tan sorprendida como yo.

-Por favor- comenzó diciendo, su mirada preocupante mirándonos a las dos. –, no hagan ruido y síganme.

Le mire curiosa, pero suponiendo que Lacus tuvo una conversación a solas con él y le contó que era prometida de Zala, él querrá liberarla ya que la están usando como rehén. No me tomé la molestia de sacar más información, ya que esta vez iba a confiar en mi intuición y no dudaría. Miré a Lacus; aquellos ojos que tanto conocía ahora mostrando determinación, y ella al verme tampoco hizo pregunta alguna.

-Te espero a fuera, cámbiate.- dije, y jalando a Kira del brazo, salimos de la habitación. Al cerrarse la puerta, me recargué contra esta y no pude evitar el suspirar, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Levanté mi mirada, percatándome que Kira se encontraba mirándome. Sentí que esta era una oportunidad, y no me iba a retractar.

-Tú…- mi voz hizo que diera un corto paso hacia atrás, Le había sorprendido. -¿Conoces a Athrun Zala?- fui directo al punto, y sus ojos me miraron en sorpresa.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó, su tono de voz mostrando la misma sorpresa que sus ojos. Tan sólo me limité a asentir.

-Se podría decir que sí; poco, pero sí…

La charla en la cual nos referíamos a Zala hubiera seguido, pero la puerta se abrió, yo casi cayendo por estar recargada contra ella. Lacus-sama ya estaba lista, y sin más preámbulos, seguimos a Kira quien sosteniendo la mano de Lacus salió corriendo. En silencio, iba pocos pasos detrás de ellos, sosteniendo en manos a Haro, quien por primera vez en mi vida logré ver en completo silencio. Hice cada acción, repetí todos los movimientos que Kira se encontraba haciendo, hasta que logramos pasar por todas las habitaciones en la que civiles como miembros del ejército podrían encontrarse durmiendo. Seguimos nuestro camino, hasta que Kira sobresaltado se detuvo, empujando contra la pared a Lacus, él poniéndose frente a ella, ocultándola. Igual, me recargué, y de reojo me pude percatar que Miriallia cómo Sigh se encontraban allí al frente, saliendo de una habitación. Ambos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, ya que logré escuchar a Miriallia soltar un corto grito apagado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kira?- Miriallia le cuestionó, encaminándose a pasos lentos a dónde los tres nos ocultábamos. Kira, quizá, hubiera seguido con la farsa, pero Lacus-sama de forma curiosa se asomó, delatando su posición.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- ahora fue Sigh, quien logre percatarme que se encontraba apuntando a Lacus-sama. Un tanto molesta también salí de dónde yo me encontraba y posé frente a ella, impidiendo todo contacto visual entre ellos dos. Ambos estudiantes se asombraron al verme, sobre todo Sigh, quien me miró con cierta molestia. –Haru…- siseó mi nombre, y tal acción no logró afectarme en lo absoluto.

-Que tal- dije simple, moviendo un poco mi mano en forma de saludo. Su expresión no se comparaba a la de Miriallia, ya que ella tan solo miraba con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Kira notó aquella extraña atmosfera que nos rodeaba, y volteó a verme. Para responderle simplemente me dediqué a encoger lo hombros, nuevamente moviendo mi mano tratando de indicar a Lacus. Kira logró entender a lo que me refería, y de inmediato aquella mirada llena de determinación se vio posada en su rostro.

-Por favor,- nuevamente mencionó suplicante. –Déjenos pasar; hagan como si no nos vieron, pero no se interpongan.

Ambos estudiantes le miraron curiosos, pero Sigh fue el primero en comprender la acción que teníamos planeado hacer.

-¡Pero Kira!- exclamó Sigh, dando un paso al frente. Otra vez me vi suspirando, y me di cuenta que últimamente era a lo único que me dedicaba.

-Espero me perdonen…- dije suave, no sabiendo su Kira o alguno de ellos logró escucharme, pero al final eso fue lo que menos me importó. Moví nuevamente mi cuerpo, esta vez soltando una carrera diferente a la anterior, hasta quedar justo al frente de Sigh, quien me miró en asombro.

-Perdón…- fue un comentario dicho entre susurros, y golpeé duro en el estomago al chico. Miriallia soltó un pequeño grito, el cual fue silenciando apenas y le di un golpe no tan duro como a Sigh en el cuello. Ambos estudiantes cayeron juntos al suelo, no haciendo ruido alguno. Miré a Kira, quien estaba más que sorprendido.

-Cómo ya dije, espero me perdones; no querías que ellos se involucraran, haciendo eso olvidaran lo sucedido.

Kira no sabía que comentar al respecto, pero al ver que Lacus tenía una mano posada sobre su hombro dejó el acto pasar, pero sabía que una vez todo esto llegara a su fin él y yo íbamos a tener nuevamente problemas. Recargué a Miriallia como a Sigh contra la pared, y comenzamos nuevamente con nuestra huida. No sabía si considerarla de tal forma, pero fue la única forma en que me dio por nombrarle. Cuando llegamos a una habitación, Kira mencionó que ocupaba que Lacus usara un cambio de ropa, ya que saldría al espacio y podría ser peligroso. Yo esperé afuera, y ellos dos ingresaron a cambiarse de prendas.

Y mientras me encontraba aquí afuera, esperando para que ambos se vistieran, pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de realizar me llegaron a la mente. Ugh. Nuevamente había causado problemas, y los militares se enfadarían completamente primero- No solo ya estaba bajo severo cuidado, sino que ahora había lastimado miembros del ejército al igual que roto las reglas por liberar a un prisionero; aunque esa última no me importaba del todo ya que valía la pena, ya que incluso iba a ser capaz de asesinar por ver a Lacus-sama con bien.

Quizá, todos estos actos un tanto absurdos que me encontraba haciendo podían ser considerados como una obsesión hacía Lacus-sama, pero que podía hacerse. La quería tanto como una hermana menor que no tenía más deseos que verla a salvo. Y al ver que ellos todavía no salían, saqué del bolsillo derecho de mi saco aquel pequeño móvil azul que hace tiempo que no me daba por ver, y lo abrí. Aun prendía, mostrando aquella imagen en dónde yo me encontraba, sonriendo y siendo abrazada por otra persona. Lo volví a cerrar al instante, no soportando el ver tan nostálgica imagen. Cuando regresé mi mirada al frente, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a una Lacus en traje blanco y gran panza.

Desvié al instante la mirada, ya que sabía que si seguía viendo la forma que Lacus-sama tenía de momento, iba a soltar una larga carcajada.

-¿Listos?- cuestioné por lo bajo, volviendo a guardar el móvil dentro de mi saco. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos al lugar en dónde mantenían al Gundam. Hubo un instante, en que miré de reojo a Lacus-sama, y me di cuenta de que su mirada mostraba tristeza, y estaba posada sobre mí. Creo que ella ya ha de saber todo aquello que mantenía en este móvil, ya que, esa persona fue quien me lo había regalado. Cuando llegamos al lugar todo estaba sumido en silencio, así que fue fácil adentrarse sin preocupación alguna. Kira fue el primero en ingresar al Strike, y una vez el sentado sobre el asiento de la piloto y arreglado partes del sistema, alzo la mano, y yo lentamente fui introduciendo a Lacus-sama a la cabina, ella sentándose al principio en el regazo del chico.

-Te la encargo, Kira Yamato.- dije, mostrando más seriedad que nunca. Él simplemente asintió, encendiendo al Strike.

-Haru…

-Dile hola de mí parte, si es que llegas a verlo- dije sonriente, para que después la cabina del Strike se cerrara frente a mí.

-¡Qué se supone que están haciendo!- escuché gritar, y un tanto sorprendida volteé a ver, encontrándome con el sargento Murdoch y otros soldados que ayudaban en esta sección. Una conmoción fue creándose a pocos segundos, y la alarma sonó. Ahora estábamos en completos problemas. Salí de la plataforma, encaminándome a la otra esquina del lugar antes de que Kira saliera por completo del lugar. Les miré marchar, saliendo al espacio y tontamente, alcé una mano, despidiéndome mientras veía avanzar la espalda del Strike.

Supongo que ahora volveré a sentirme triste. Fueron dos grandes días, ya que pude estar junto a Lacus…pero bueno, supongo también de que ya era hora de que ella regresara a PLANT, junto a Zala, su prometido. Aunque también, creo que se me olvido decirle que le dijera hola de mí parte a Clyne-san, aunque creo que después de tanto ya se olvidó de mí.

-¿Así que nuevamente en problemas?- Sabía que era Mwu-san, ya que era la única persona quien normalmente escuchaba con ese arrogante tono sarcástico. Giré mi rostro para encararlo, sonriendo un poco.

-Y en uno grande, diría yo…- agregué, para después seguir enfocando mi mirada en el espacio. Mwu-san se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a hablar más, y se dedicó hacer sus cosas. Yo tampoco tenía más deber en este lugar, y salí del lugar, encaminándome devuelta al lugar en que había dejado a Miriallia como a Sigh.

* * *

Buenop~

al final, creo que sí arruinare en algo el anime. He leído varios fics OC (en ingles) y me llama la atención hacer un NicolXOC y Sligh-KiraXOC, pero con él, como ya dije, conservare la pareja original y lo dejare con Lacus~

si deje a los personajes muy OCC lo siento, ero que va, bai!


End file.
